Little Butterfly
by AjpBlank
Summary: ia sendiri... Selalu sendiri, dibangku taman sekolah, melihat awan yang abstrak tapi menarik untuk dilihat, mengucapkan keinginan, keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hari harinya agar lebih berwarna... /Ngga bisa bikin summary. Chap6 end!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Butterfly...**

 **Summary : ia sendiri... Selalu sendiri, dibangku taman sekolah, melihat awan yang abstrak tapi menarik untuk dilihat, mengucapkan keinginan, keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hari harinya agar lebih berwarna... /Ngga bisa bikin summary.**

Sendiri... Kata sederhana yang membuat semua orang kesepian dan selalu sedih, tidak memiliki seseorang yang membuat diri kita tertawa sungguh hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

Teman... Satu kata sederhana yang ingin dimiliki Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Selalu... ya selalu sendiri, disini. melihat langit dihiasi awan awan yang abstrak, yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan damai, tapi... Ini masih kurang, ia...—Naruto, ingin sekali memiliki teman yang selalu menemaninya saat sendiri. Ia tidak memiliki siapa siapa, orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur tujuh tahun karna kecelakaan lalu lintas. dulu ia sangat ceria, hangat, dan selalu berwarna. Tapi... Semenjak kejadian itu, ia berubah. berubah menjadi sosok yang penyendiri dan dingin, banyak yang ingin berteman dengan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya... Ia sudah lupa caranya untuk tersenyum, dan kembali ceria seperti dulu. Semua menjauhinya.

.

Ia selalu disini saat istirahat maupun pulang, ditaman sekolah, sendirian...—yang ditemani awan awan yang membuatnya tenang. Melihat gugurnya daun dan burung burung yang terbang dilangit.

.

Kadang kala ia ingin,—ingin untuk bisa menjadi burung yang akan terbang dengan bebasnya. Sangat konyol bukan?

.

ia hidup selama sepuluh tahun dengan kesendirian, dulu saat masih kecil... Ia selalu dibangunkan Kaasan dengan kecupan manis dan pelukan hangat, dimasakan makanan yang enak, ruang makan yang ramai oleh candaan Tousan dan ocehanku, lalu ucapan sampai jumpa dan elusan hangat disurai pirangnya oleh Tousan. Sekarang? Ia harus bangun sendiri tanpa adanya sambutan hangat dari Kaasan, memasak makanan sendiri yang kadang kadang harus instan tanpa ada rasa yang spesial, ruang makan yang hening dan dingin, dan juga tanpa ada ucapan sampai jumpa dari Tousan...

.

Sekarang yang ada hanyalah ucapan selamat tinggal darinya.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutku, mataku masih menerawang jauh di angkasa.

"Kami sama? Aku... Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang membuat hidupku menjadi berwarna, aku ingin memiliki teman, aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seperti dulu." Ungkapku sambil melihat awan awan yang indah diatas sana.

mataku mulai meredup, tatapanku mulai menyendu. kesepian mulai kembali menyerang diriku. Aku memegang dadaku yang kembali merasakan kekosongan dan kesepian, sakit... Entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia ingin... Ingin sekali merasakan kembali apa itu bahagia.

Shhhhh...

Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Membuatnya harus berhati hati dengan menyembunyikan matanya dibalik telapak tangan untuk menghindari debu. Setelah ia membuka matanya,— ada sebuah warna pink yang melekat dijarinya.

'Ahhhh... Ternyata seekor kupu kupu dengan sayap indahnya hinggap di jariku.' pancaran mataku yang pertamanya redup mulai bersinar melihat kupu kupu itu, bibirku menunjukan senyuman lembut melihat itu, aku mulai mengelus perlahan dan lembut... Sangat lembut agar kupu kupu cantik itu tidak terluka.

"Hei? Kupu kupu... Kau sangat cantik sekali, mungil dan manis. Apakah kau ingin menjadi temanku?" Naruto terkiki sendiri mendengar omongannya yang seakan akan kupu kupu itu mengerti ucapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan berdiri dari duduknya, yang membuat kupu kupu itu terbang dan hinggap disurai pirangnya.

"Hei kupu kupu kecil? Aku pulang dulu yaa... Semoga besok kita bertemu lagi." Ujarnya seraya pergi dari bangku di taman sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

 **Little Butterfly...**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship.**

 **Warning : Typo bersebaran, bhs amburadul, abal abal, OOC.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari eggnoid.**

 **Happy Reading^_^**

Naruto berjalan melewati halaman rumahnya yang besar dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaimaaa..." ujarnya.

Tapi... Tidak ada yang menyambut ucapannya, ia menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia melihat kupu kupu yang tadi hinggap ditangannya sekarang tengah hinggap disurai pirangnya.—akupun lekas mengambil kupu kupu itu dan menaruhnya dijariku.

"eh? Kupu kupu? Kau... Kau mengikutiku? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya pada kupu kupu kecil yang hinggap di jarinya, wajahnya menampakan tatapan heran 'ah... Lebih baik aku lepaskan saja dihalaman.' batinnya. Naruto mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya untuk melepaskan kupu kupu itu.

.

.

"eh? Pergilah kupu kupu kecil, kau harus bebas, kau harus melihat dunia yang indah ini." Naruto mengenyitkan alis bingung melihat kupu kupu yang ada dijarinya ini tidak mau lepas dan terbang, kupu kupu itu lebih memilih hinggap di jarinya dan menatap balik kepadanya.

"Eh? Kau ingin menemaniku?." "ah... Baiklah, kau dikamarku dulu ya kupu kupu kecil, aku ingin mandi dulu." Lagi lagi Naruto seperti orang gila yang berbicara kepada kupu kupu kecil itu, ia menghela nafas lagi 'mungkin ini karna efek kesepian.' Batinnya yang mulai ngga nyambung. Ia mulai memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh kupu kupu itu di bunga dekat jendelanya, untunglah dia masih punya bunga hias di kamarnya, jadi bisa dijadikan rumah untuk kupu kupu itu.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan surainya yang basah, ia menuju tempat duduk dan melihat kupu kupu kecil itu. Tatapannya mulai melembut melihat kupu kupu kecil itu masih ada di bunga hias, sedang mengitari bunga dan sesekali hinggap didalamnya.

"ah... Kawaii." Pekiknya melihat tingkah kupu kupu kecil itu.

"kupu kupu? Aku membersihkan rumah dulu yaaa... Tetap disini, aku akan kembali." Ucapnya seraya mengelus sayap kupu kupu itu dengan lembut.

.

ia mulai menjalani aktivitasnya dirumah. Seperti membersihkan rumah, halaman, makan, mencuci piring, merapikan tempat tidur. lalu malamnya mengerjakan tugas, tapi ia mulai tidak kesepian lagi.

Ada kupu kupu kecil yang menghiburnya dengan sayapnya indah dan tingkahnya yang kadang kadang hinggap dibajunya yang membuatnya terhibur, bahkan saat ia sedang frustasi karna tidak bisa mengerjakan soal pelajaran, kupu kupu itu langsung hinggap di pensilnya, dan mendorong pensil itu mengarah ke jarinya. Sungguh pintar bukan!

.

"Haha.. Kau ingin aku melanjutkan soal ini?." Tanyaku pada kupu kupu yang sekarang hinggap di bahuku. "Baiklah... —Yosh! Aku harus semangat." Lanjutku seraya mengenggam pensil dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal Matematika yang mematikan dan ditemani kupu kupu kecil yang hinggap dibahuku.

**3jam kemudian**

"Hoam... Sudah jam berapa ini? Huft... Aku sudah ngatuk." Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 22.00. Ia menghela nafas, Naruto menutup buku pelajarannya dan mulai menduduki kasurnya bersiap untuk tidur.

.

Tapi sebelum ia menarik selimut, tiba tiba kupu kupu kecil itu hinggap di jarinya. Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia mulai mengelus sayap kupu kupu itu.

"kupu kupu? Kau... Ah! Sekarang kita berteman ya! Temani aku ya kupu kupu kecil, agar aku tidak kesepian lagi..." tatapannya mulai meredup sekarang, Kupu kupu itu berpindah dan hinggap dihidungnya, —agar dirinya tidak bersedih lagi mungkin.

"huft... Aku ingin... Memiliki seseorang yang membuatku bahagia." Ujarnya memohon sebelum benar benar menutup kelopaknya untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi yang indah.

Setelah Naruto tertidur. Kupu kupu itu berpindah kedada Naruto, kupu kupu kecil itu mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya didada Naruto.

.

.

.

**pagi hari**

Entah mengapa dada Naruto terasa berat, ia mulai kesusahan bernafas, tangannya juga mulai kram seperti ditindihi sesuatu yang berat, dan juga ada sebuah nafas yang menggelitik lehernya. Tunggu? Sebuah nafas?! Apakah ia tertindihi hantu?!

Mata biru langitnya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, ia melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan angka 03.30. lalu ia beralih melihat sesuatu berat didadanya, —sesuatu yang berwarna pink dan mungil. Huft... Untunglah, aku kira hantu.

Tunggu? Sesuatu berwarna pink dan mungil sedang berada dadanya?!

5 detik...

1 menit...

5 menit...

.

.

.

"GYAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!."

BRUKKK...

"Auwww... Sakit!" Terdengar suara ringisan dibawah tempat tidur setelah Naruto menendang sesuatu berwarna pink itu.

Naruto mulai mendekat dan melihat sesosok bidadari, errr... Maksudnya gadis sedang meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"A apa yang kau lakukan disini nona?" Gagapnya melihat gadis itu mulai melihat kearahnya. Tapi ia mencoba menutupinya dengan tatapan yang datar.

"ahhh? Aku...? Aku siapa?" Gadis itu malah menanya balik kepadanya. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?." Tanya Naruto lagi. Tiba tiba gadis itu berdiri sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang membuat Naruto jempalik kekasurnya.

"Ahhh! Aku tau! Aku adalah temanmu! Aku kupu kupu yang mengikutimu kemarin, aku teman!" Naruto mengenyitkan alis mendengar itu.

"Hmffff...Kau pasti bercanda nona, hahaha... bagaiman bisa seekor kupu kupu kecil bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis." Gadis dengan surai pink mengembungkan pipi kesal mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Tapi aku memang kupu kupu kemarin." Ucap gadis itu ngotot.

"Jangan bercan_"

"aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang kupu kupu yang kemarin, aku datang untuk menjadi temanmu, aku ingin mengabulkan permohonanmu yang menginginkan teman.." Potong gadis itu. Naruto langsung bungkam mendengar itu, bagaimana gadis ini bisa tau? Apa mungkin benar?. Batin Naruto heran.

"baiklah! Jika memang kau kupu kupu yang kemarin? Apa yang kau mau buktikan?." Sakura memikirkan hal untuk menjawap pertanyaan dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Ahhh... Aku tau! Aku bisa terbang, kau mau menemaniku terbang? Aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu." Naruto mengenyitkan alis, 'apa gadis ini sudah gila?' batinnya. Tapi ia tetap menggangguk memberi jawaban.

"Baiklah... Sekarang! Pegang tanganku." Aku langsung ditarik oleh gadis itu menuju jendela besar di kamarku. Ia membuka jendela itu dan mulai melangkah maju diikuti denganku, melangkah maju? Tunggu dulu! Kakiku melayang?! Apa aku bermimpi?

Sekarang aku sedang melihat awan yang masih gelap tanpa adanya sinar dengan gadis aneh yang berada disampingku. Aku mencubit lenganku dan meringis.

"hei teman? Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau ingin kita jatuh?" gadis itu berbicara kepadaku.

Aku menatap balik kepadanya dengan tampangku yang masih datar.

"Kita... Mau kemana?" gadis itu seperti sedang memikir. Lalu tiba tiba tersenyum dengan cerianya.

"Aku tau! Tunggu sebentar ya teman!" serunya seraya membawaku terbang lebih jauh dan tinggi meninggalkan rumahku.

.

Aku mulai melihat kesekeliling, pohon pohon hijau yang ada dibawah, sungai biru dengan kerlipan yang ditimbulkan cahaya yang memantul sehingga menambahkan kesan elok, —kelelawar yang mulai kembali kesarangnya untuk beristirahat, langit yang mulai menampakan warna warna orange cerah kesukaannya, dan juga burung burung yang mulai pergi dari pohon.

Mataku berbinar melihat itu semua, sekarang ia tahu rasanya terbang bebas melihat dunia yang indah. Ia kagum, bibirnya mulai menampakan senyuman yang jarang ia lihatkan, senyuman yang sangat tulus.

.

"nah! Kita sudah sampai teman!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mulai menatap gadis yang berada disebelahku. Ia sekarang sudah menampakan kaki dipohon yang berada dipinggiran tebing tinggi bersamaku. Aku yang kaget langsung reflek memegang tangkai pohon agar seimbang. Aku langsung menatap horor kepada gadis aneh disampingku ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat kita mati bunuh diri!" teriakku ketakutan.

Gadis itu malah terkiki, ia menepuk nepuk tempat disampingnya untukku duduk.

"Sini! Jangan takut, kau tidak akan jatuh kok! Tenang saja." Aku yang awalnya ragu tetap tak bergeming memegang batang pohon itu, tapi akhirnya aku duduk disebelah gadis berambut pink itu karna pegal harus berdiri sambil memegangi tangkai itu.

Ia menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah langit. Aku yang bingung langsung melihat apa yang dia tunjuk. —"woah..." kagumku melihat matahari yang mulai menampakan sinarnya, melihat sunrise dipohon atas tebing dengan seseorang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

dadanya mulai menghangat, senyum Naruto mulai mengembang melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Gadis yang berada disampingnya diam diam tersenyum lembut dibalik surai pinknya tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh melihat Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Indah." Gumam Naruto sambil memandang matahari yang mulai muncul dibalik awan.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto, senyumnya mengembang, senyum yang sangat manis dan mempesona. "yaa! Sangat indah sekali!".

.

.

.

.

**kembali kerumah**

"kita sampai Teman!" girang gadis itu setelah sampai dijendela lantai dua rumah Naruto. "—sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah percaya bukan!" lanjutnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk untuk membalas gadis disampingnya ini.

"sekarang? Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu langsung menatap kepadanya dengan tatapan yang bingung dan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

"Nama? Apa itu, Teman?" Naruto tepuk jidat lagi. Ia lupa bahwa gadis disampingnya ini tidak tau apa apa tentang dunia manusia.

"Nama itu... Mmmm? Nama itu sebuah abjad huruf berupa kalimat yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu." Gadis itu mengangguk ngangguk dengan mulut yang membentu o.

"Orang tua itu apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"orang tua itu, orang yang mengandung bayi dalam perut, dan melahirkan bayi itu, lalu dirawat hingga menjadi manusia dewasa sepertimu." Ujar Naruto sambil memutar bola mata.

"Oooo... —Eh? Bayi itu apa? Mengapa bayi bisa ada diperut? Bagaimana caranya bisa diperut?" pertanyaan gadis itu mulai mengawur dan membuatnya gelagapan. Mukanya memerah entah memikirkan apa.

"ah sudahlah! Kembali kepertanyaan awal, kau tidak punya nama?" gadis itu menggeleng memberi jawaban.

"—baiklah... Aku akan memberimu nama! Bagaimana..." ucapnya terpotong. Ia menatap gadis itu dari bawah sampai atas, gadis dengan surai senada dengan bunga musim semi, mata hijau emerald yang mempesona. Bagaimana jika? "—Jika... Haruno Sakura!" gadis itu membinarkan mata dengan cerianya.

Brukkk...

"Haruno Sakura? Wahhhh...!" Naruto gelagapan melihat gadis itu tiba tiba memeluknya dan membuat mereka terjatuh dilantai.

"lepaskan aku Sakura!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari terungsur. Tanpa sadar ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 06.30. Ia terkejut. 'sekarang masih hari jumat? Masih sekolah!' batinnya kaget.

"aku telat!" Sakura bingung melihat Temannya berlari meninggalkannya dengan terburu buru dan sesekali terjatuh. Ia memiringkan kepala, bingung.

.

.

.

.

**20menit kemudian**

"Sakura. Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin sekolah, kau jaga rumah, jam dua aku akan kemba—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karna ia sudah tidak terlihat dibalik pintu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. 'sekarang aku ngapain?' batin Sakura.

.

.

"Huft... Aku bosan!" rutuknya, sekarang Sakura sedang tidur tiduran dikamar Naruto sambil melihat liat sekelilingnya.

Ia menuju meja yang tadi ditunjukan Naruto, dan memakan cemilan yang ada disana. Sesekali ia menyemburkan bunga hias yang dianggapnya makanan enak.

Lalu ia berkeliling menelusuri rumah yang termasuk luas untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian disini.

Ia mulai berjalan dan melihat pigura yang berada dilemari kaca. Ia melihat lihat foto foto itu.

seperti Naruto yang masih bayi, Naruto yang mulai merangkak dan ditemani wanita berambut merah disampingnya, lalu saat Naruto yang terjatuh dari sepeda dan diobati pria yang memiliki kesamaan fisik dengannya, saat Naruto bermain bersama teman temannya. Tapi ada sebuah foto yang membuatnya tertarik dimana sebuah foto seseorang yang memiliki paras tampan dengan surai pirang dan mata biru, lalu seorang wanita dengan surai merah dengan mata Violet. Lalu ditengahnya seorang bocah yang kemungkinan berumur 4 tahun yang berada pada pelukan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, Matanya memancarkan ketulusan. "Teman..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!... Eh? Dimana gadis itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia mulai menelusuri rumah, menaiki tangga dan tidak menemukan siapa siapa di kamarnya.

"Sakura?"

"Sakuraaaa."

"Sakuuuraaaa."

"Saku— eh? Dia tidur rupanya." Naruto menghela Nafas lega, setelah menemukan gadis aneh yang diberi nama Sakura tengah tertidur disofa dengan mengeluarkan suara seperti 'fufufufufufu.' Saat tidur.

Ia mulai mendekat dan mengelus surai selembut sutra itu dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum lembut, entah mengapa setelah adanya gadis ini ia mulai bisa tersenyum hangat.

"Teman, ya?" gumamnya.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana gimana fic saya yang gaje + abal abal ini? Pasti amburadul banget ya x hehe... Tolong dimaklumi jika ada penulisan saya yang tidak jelas atau aneh:v**

 **Kata Terakhir, terimakasih untuk yang membaca fic saya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca^_^**

 **Little Butterfly...**

 **Summary : ia sendiri... Selalu sendiri, dibangku taman sekolah, melihat awan yang abstrak tapi menarik untuk dilihat, mengucapkan keinginan, keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hari harinya agar lebih berwarna... /Ngga bisa bikin summary.**

 **Chap 2 : berbelanja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Burung burung mulai keluar dari sangkar dan berterbangan dengan nyanyiannya yang indah. Matahari mulai menampaki sinarnya dengan malu malu, Minggu pagi cerah yang enak dinikmati untuk pergi bersama orang terdekat,

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk menikmati tidur indahnya disepanjang pagi ini.

 **Naruto pov**

Aku masih menggelungi dunia mimpiku, aku... Melihat? Melihat semua kenanganku bersama ayah dan ibu, aku menundukan kepala sedih,

Kenapa aku memimpikan ini lagi?! Kenapa aku harus mengingat kenangan itu sampai datang kemimpiku?!

.

.

—Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menekan pipiku, tapi aku tidak memusingkannya, aku lebih memilih sibuk dengan dunia mimpiku yang tadi,

Tapi... Mimpi yang tadi berubah, sekarang aku berada ditaman dengan banyak kupu kupu yang indah, aku bermain dengan semua kupu kupu itu, aku bahagia dengan kupu kupu itu, dadaku menghangat.

—Tetapi...Lama kelamaan tekanan pada pipiku itu berubah menjadi cubitan brutal yang membuatku didepak oleh mimpiku yang indah(?). "Teman! Ayo bangun!"

Aku mengenal suara itu, suara yang membuat waktu tiga hariku repot dengan tingkahnya yang konyol dan pertanyaannya yang harus memutar otak lama,

—seperti harus mengajarinya cara memilih makanan yang dapat dimakan dan yang tidak dapat dimakan.

Menyuruhnya untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri setiap malam, (walaupun pasti pagi pagi yang aku lihat selalu ada Sakura yang disampingku.)

Tingkahnya yang selalu mengekoriku kemana mana, bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi yang membuatku sangat marah, tapi sedetik kemudian aku meminta maaf karna tidak tega melihat tatapan sedihnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sungguh! Rasa rasanya aku akan menjadi gila saat ini juga!

—Tapi anehnya... Semua tingkah konyol dan suara cemprengnya itu membuatku tersenyum geli dan merasakan hangat dibagian dadaku. Ada perasaan seperti... Memiliki teman yang membuat hidupku berbeda.

 **Normal pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mulai bangun dan duduk dipinggiran kasur setelah dikasih sambutan pagi dari gadis pinky disampingnya ini, "apa yang kau mau Sakura?" ujar Naruto sambil mengucek ngucek matanya yang masih ingin tertutup, ia menguap sambil menoleh kepada gadis disampinya ini,

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca, Sakura menggigit bantal disamping Naruto dengan mata yang memelas. "Aku lapar, Teman..."

Menghela nafas, Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu dan menuruni tangga yang diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mulai membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya,

—Damn... Tidak ada apa apa didalam kulkasnya itu, Menghela nafas lagi, "Sakura, tidak ada makanan dikulkas, kau aku bikinkan makanan instan tak apa apa kan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat dengan mata yang berbinar ceria. Naruto langsung mengambil persediaan ramen dilemari dapurnya dan merebus Mie instan itu.

Meracik bumbu ramen dengan bahan bahan sendiri memang mudah dan lebih sehat, Naruto mulai memasukan bumbu bumbu itu dengan mahir. Lalu memasukan mie yang sudah mulai melunak kemangkok yang sudah dipenuhi bumbu rempahannya, lalu menuangkan kuah panas dimangkok tadi.

 **Naruto pov**

"selesai! Nah, sebaiknya kau cuci dulu tanganmu itu! Lalu makan ini. setelah itu mandi, kita akan berbelanja makanan," Ahhh... Aku sampai lupa, sudah tiga hari Sakura tidak mengganti dress putih tanpa lengannya yang ia pakai saat datang kesini, pikirnya. "—dan juga baju untukmu." Lanjutku.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cerianya, setelah mencuci tangan ia langsung duduk manis didepan mangkok berisi mie dan kuah ramen itu. Ia mencium aroma ramen didepannya dengan mata berbinar, "Mmmmm... Woahhhh! Enak!"

Aku terkiki melihatnya menyantap makanan didepannya dengan lahap, sampai ada kuah yang menempel di beberapa sisi bibir Sakura, "makan dengan benar Sakura!" ujarku seraya membersihkan sisa sisa kuah yang berada dimulutnya.

"Mmmmmmm..." angguk Sakura sambil terus memakan makanannya. Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi.

 **Normal pov**

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu menghela Nafas, sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya, "Sakura! Apa kau sudah selesai? Cepat!"

Terdengar suara kaki yang berisik mengarah pada pintu, "Sebentar, Teman!"

Ceklekkkk...

Naruto cengo, matanya tidak bisa berkedip melihat gadis dengan surai merah muda dihadapannya,

—dengan mengenakan baju polos berwarna hitam kedodoran ditubuhnya dengan bundaran bundaran orange ditengahnya, dan juga celana jeans pendek selutut berwarna orange yang juga kebesaran, Sakura mampu membuat Naruto diam ditempat sambil memanginya terus menerus, "Manis..." gumamnya.

"Teman! Ayo kita berangkat!" Sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan semburat semburat merah tipis dipipinya, tapi Sakura tidak menyadari, ia sibuk menarik tangan Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tidak sabaran.

"ah... Iya! Ayo!" ujar Naruto seraya membalas gandengan tangan Sakura.

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teman? Kapan kita sampai?" tersadar dari lamunan Naruto menoleh kesumber suara,

Ia melihat Sakura yang tidak sabaran sambil melihat jendela bus, Naruto mendengus, "kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, tunggu sebentar!" ujar Naruto. Entah kenapa ia bulu halus dilehernya meremang,

Naruto mulai melihat kesekelilingnya, Entah hanya firasat atau pemikiran Naruto, Naruto berfikir semua penumpang yang berada di bus sedang melihat dirinya dan juga Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang aneh,

—Ia melirik belakangnya, Damnn... Tiba tiba muka Naruto mengeluarkan semburan merah tipis dipipinya setelah melihat semua penumpang dibus melihat dirinya dan Sakura dengan wajah yang senyam senyum gaje(?).

Bus mulai melambat dan berhenti, semua penumpang dalam bus yang awalnya melihat pada pasangan muda itu langsung pergi dan keluar dalam bus, Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang aneh memiringkan kepala, "Teman? Hewan berjalan ini sudah berhenti! Sekarang kita turun dimana? Dan kenapa denganmu?" Ujar Sakura, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menggandeng Sakura untuk keluar dari bus,

"aku tidak apa apa, dan soal hewan berjalan! Sudah kubilang itu bus! Bukan hewan berjalan Sakura!" jelas Naruto, Sakura yang mendengar itu mengangguk angguk mengerti dengan mulut yang menyerupai huruf o.

"sekarang kita kemana Teman?" Naruto menoleh kepada sumber suara, setelah itu ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat lihat bangunan besar didepannya, "kita ingin ke Mall Sakura, aku akan membeli bahan bahan makanan, setelah itu kita membeli bajumu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mulai memasuki Mall dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura, saat pertama kali ia dan Sakura Masuk, semua orang yang berada disana langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang membuatnya gelagapan, (yang diliatin Sakura kenapa Naruto yang gelagapan?)

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura untuk lebih cepat berjalan dan menghindari tatapan mata yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah itu.

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah sebanyak apa Naruto menghela nafas, ini sudah ke lima kalinya Sakura memintanya makanan yang tidak bisa disebut dengan makanan, "itu bukan makanan Sakura! Itu hanya sebuah bunga hias yang tidak bisa dimakan! Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau hampir hilang! Dan jika kau hilang lagi maka aku akan menali tanganmu dengan tanganku!"

Sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan, Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya memerah, Sakura yang tidak tau apa apa hanya bisa memiringkan kepala denga ekspresi yang bingung melihat tingkah Naruto.

.

.

Naruto kembali berbelanjan dan memasuki beberapa toko buah buahan dan ikan seraya menggadeng tangan Sakura dengan erat, orang orang yang berada disekitar mereka mulai berbisik sambil melihat pasangan NaruSaku dengan tatapan mata yang aneh dan juga kikikan geli dari beberapa orang yang lewat, tapi Naruto menghiraukannya, ia menutupi kegugupannya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya, Sakura yang tidak peka hanya bisa membinarkan mata melihat buah buahan disekitarnya yang menurutnya sangat lezat(?).

.

.

Saat semua persediaan makanannya sudah selesai, Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari toko sayuran dan mencari toko baju disekitar Mall.

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mulai memasuki ruang area baju dan mulai mencari toko untuk pakaian baju wanita,

Setelah mendapatkan toko yang pas, Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih beberapa pakaian, "nah Sakura, sekarang kau pilih baju sesukamu, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai masuk ditemani karyawan toko yang membantu Sakura memilih pakaian.

.

.

"Teman! Aku susah selasai!" ujar seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kesumber suara, satu alisnya menaik, "kau hanya mengambil segitu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk ceria. "apa tidak terlalu dikit?" Lanjut Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya mengambil beberapa kaus polos dan celana jeans selutut. "kan masih ada bajunya Teman!"

Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri, karyawan wanita yang disebelah Sakura terkiki mendengar ucapan polos Sakura.

"Hn... Terserah lah!" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur malu. Setelah membayar uang kasir, Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari toko,

—tunggu, sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu, ia mulai kembali ketoko yang tadi dan menghampiri karyawan wanita tadi, "ehem... Bisa kah? Mmm... Bisa kah... Kau membantu gadis disampingku memilih underwear." Naruto mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan, mukanya memerah dengan sempurna.

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluat dari toko untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto mendengus melihat orang orang disekitarnya memandanginya dan Sakura dengan pandangan yang kagum dan iri, 'lihat pasangan itu, Manis sekali bukan!' bisik beberapa orang disana.

Naruto mencoba menghiraukan bisik bisik tentang dirinya dan juga Sakura, ia terus berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat,

—Sretttt...

Naruto berhenti, ia menoleh kepada gadis dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi kesal, "ada apa! Saku— eh?"

Naruto langsung menompang tubuh Sakura yang mau ambruk "Sakura! Sakura ada apa?!" Panik Naruto,

—ia langsung menompang tubuh Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari Mall dengan membawa barang belanjaannya disebelah tangannya.

Setelah Naruto keluar, ia langsung membawa Sakura kearea taman untuk pulang menggunakan Taxi,

—tapi sebelum memberhentikan mobil yang lewat, tangan Sakura memegang ujung kaos milik Naruto, Naruto menoleh.

"Teman... Aku... butuh bunga..." ujar Sakura dengan suaranya yang rendah, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, 'bunga? Apa maksud dari bunga?' batin Naruto heran.

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto menengang, ia langsung berlari sambil menggendong Sakura kearea taman berbunga,

—setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura ditengah tengah bunga ditaman itu. Tubuh Sakura yang tadinya pucat mulai normar, bunga bunga disana mengeluarkan serbuk sarinya dan masuk pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura mulai membaik sedikit demi sedikit,

— Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat itu, 'Kau benar benar membuatku frustasi Sakura!'

 ***o*O*o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian yang tadi menimpa Naruto. sekarang, ia—Naruto tengah membaringkan Sakura yang tertidur dikamarnya. "Naruto..." igau Sakura dalam tidurnya, Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura.

Ia mengelus permukaan wajah Sakura yang sehalus porselend. Matanya memancarkan kelembutan, "siapa sebenarnya dirimu Sakura?" gumam Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author : nah! Chap 2 udh up! Yeyyy akhirnyaaa *guling guling dikasur* gimana gimana fic kali ini? Masih banyak yang salah kah? Uluuuu... Maafkan ya minna.. Kritik dan saran kalian bakalan berguna buat chap kedepan sya, terakhi... Arigatou buat yang baca fic pasaran sya ^_***


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading ^^**

 **Little Butterfly...**

 **Summary : ia sendiri... Selalu sendiri, dibangku taman sekolah, melihat awan yang abstrak tapi menarik untuk dilihat, mengucapkan keinginan, keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hari harinya agar lebih berwarna... /Ngga bisa bikin summary.**

 **Chap 3 : sebenarnya apa?**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov**

Aku gugup, kepalaku kutundukan dalam dalam, mataku bergerak gelisah karna gugup, aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, tangan mungilku meremas kaosku hingga tak terbentuk,

Dipandangi saat baru terbangun memang tidak enak, apalagi Tem— Naruto memandangiku seperti memandangi seorang musuh kelas kakap.

"Jadi? Tolong jelaskan sesuatu kepadaku Sakura!" aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tiba tiba, kepalaku kudongakkan sehingga bisa langsung bertatapan dengan iris shappire yang membuatku takut, Mataku mulai memanas, mukaku memerah,

—kulihat Naruto yang menggeleng gelengkan tangannya dengan wajah yang gelagapan, "Ja jangan menangis Sakura? Aku hanya meminta penjelasan saja! Kumohon... Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan kasih tau aku tentangmu Sakura..."

Kulihat dirinya menghela nafas setelah berbicara, aku mengembungkan pipi, mataku masih berkaca kaca, "aku disini untuk menjadi temanmu Naruto! Dan soal aku? Huft... Dari mana aku harus berbicara?" ku lihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak kesal ingin menunggu kelanjutan yang ku ucapkan mungkin, "—seperti yang kau tau Naruto, aku adalah jelmaan dari kupu kupu, nah.. Kupu kupu memerlukan bunga untuk bertahan hidup dan juga mengumpulkan energi agar tidak lemah, dan kemarin... Aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energiku untuk terbang bersamamu dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat, dan setelah itu, aku belum menyerap energi dari bunga untuk memulihkan energiku, dan saat tadi itulah aku mulai lemas dan akan pingsan, maka dari itulah.. aku membutuhkan energi bunga untuk memulihkan tubuhku Naruto, biasanya pada saat jelmaan kupu kupu telah pingsan karna energinya habis, mereka menyerap dengan sendirinya energi dari bunga dengan perlahan, dan setelah itu akan baik baik saja,"

Setelah berujar panjang lebar, Naruto masih menatapku dengan ekspresi yang bingung, "jadi... Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa bunga?"

" tergantung... Jika aku mengeluarkan energiku terlalu banyak, maka aku harus menyerap energi bunga setelah itu, beda jika aku tidak mempergunakan apa apa kekuatanku, mungkin aku bisa 1 atau 2 minggu tanpa bunga yang digantikan makanan yang manusia makan, tapi... Menyerap energi bunga setiap hari juga lebih bagus..." ungkapku.

"tapi tunggu dulu? Memang kekuatanmu apa saja Sakura?" Ujar Naruto, aku yang mendengar itu memutar otak, jariku ku ketuk ketukan dikeningku yang agak lebar.

"Kekuatanku tidak banyak, hanya terbang, menyembuhkan luka dengan serbuk bunga, memanggil teman kupu kupuku, menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang hampir mati, dan... Apa lagi ya? Kurasa hanya itu." kulihat Naruto menghela nafas lega, akupun tersenyum ceria setelah itu, "jadi? Kita akan kemana lagi sekarang?" ucapku dengan semangat dan menghiraukan aura Naruto yang menyeramkan, "Tidak untuk sakarang Sakura! Istirahat sana!"

 **Normal pov**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, pipinya ia kembungkan dengan rona rona merah tipis dipipinya yang menambahkan kesan manis padanya.

Sepertinya ia kesal lagi lagi ditingga Temannya, Sakura sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah Naruto, setelah tadi ia bilang bahwa menyerap bunga akan membuatnya kuat kembali, Naruto malah menyuruhnya menyerap energi bunga di tamannya agar Sakura cepat pulih kembali, dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, dibawah pohon sakura dan melihat sekelilingnya, ukuran halaman ini cukup luas, dan ditumbuhi macam macam bunga, bahkan ada 4 atau 5 pohon sakura disini, "Huft... Padahal energiku sudah sangat pulih sekarang, eh... Naruto malah menyuruhku menyerap lagi, dia kira aku ulat yang serakah makanan? sekarang dimana dia? Lagi lagi meninggalkanku, padalah dia bilang sendiri dia sedang memiliki banyak waktu! Huft..."

Gerutuan gerutuan dan omelan Sakura keluarkan untuk Naruto, ia mengomel sendiri dengan wajah yang imut dan lucu, bahkan saat ia marah pun Sakura tetap manis dan polos. (Andai author punya adek kayak gitu :'v )

.

.

Ceklekkkk...

Pintun halaman terbuka, Seseorang membuka pintu halaman dengan perlahan yang menimbulkan suara pelan, Sakura yang menoleh langsung terkejut dan membinarkan mata ceria, ia Langsung berlari dengan membentang tangannya lebar lebar, siap untuk memeluk pemuda dihadapannya, "Naruto chan!"

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal karna pelukan maut yang Sakura berikan untuknya, wajahnya memucat sangking terkejutnya, tapi ia langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum lembut, ia membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut, diam diam mengendus bau harum bunga ditubuh Sakura, "aku baru saja meninggalkan mu lima belas menit, sudah kangen, eh? Nah... Sekarang kita makan ice crieam dan permen!"

Sakura memiringkan kepala polos, sepertinya ia mendengar kalimat yang baru ia dengar lagi, "i-c-e c-r-e-a-m? P-e-r-m-e-n? Apa itu Naru?"

Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa Sakura masih belum tau banyak tentang banyak hal menepuk jidatnya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan Sakura, "ice cream itu cream yang manis dan kental yang dibekukan yang menjadikannya menjadi ice yang lembut, nah kalau permen itu makanan ringan yang manis tapi keras, paham?"

Sakura masih sedikit belum paham aslinya, tapi ia tetap mengangguk anggukan kepala paham dengan mata yang berbinar ceria, "kalau gitu ayo makan!"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke halaman rumahnya, matanya melebar, tatapannya kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya,

—berpuluh puluh kupu kupu dengan berbagai warna warna yang indah tengah hinggap dihalamannya, sedang bermain main diantara bunga dihalamannya dengan kupu kupu yang lain, Naruto mendekat yang diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya, Sakura diam diam tersenyum manis melihat Naruto yang terpesona, "Woah! Ini sangat indah sekali! Bagaimana bisa? Wahhhhhh..."

Sakura terkiki mendengat Naruto yang sangat terpesona, sekarang ia dan Naruto tengah duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang masih belum mekar, melihat Naruto yang tengah mengelus sayap kupu kupu dijarinya membuat Sakura tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana! Sangat pintar bukan? Aku bosan tadi menunggumu meninggalkanku lama, jadinya aku memanggil kupu kupu untuk menemaniku! Aku pintar bukan Naruto!"

Naruto terkiki melihat Sakura yang terlalu percaya diri sambil membungsukan dadanya pede, Naruto sampai tergelak melihat itu yang membuat Sakura cemberut karna menertawakannya, "hahahaha... Iya iya, hahaha.. Kau memang pintar Sakura! Hahahahahaha..."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya melihat pemuda dihadapannya masih menertawainya, ia mendekat dan langsung mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras, yang menyebabkan sang empunya berteriak kesakitan, "Itaiii... Saukit Sakuwa... Wewaskan, auwwww... Wewaskan! Houww!" (Itaii... Sakit Sakura... Lepaskan, auwwww lepaskan! Hoiii!)

Sakura tergelak melihat bibir Naruto mirip Suneo didoraemon karna ulahnya, malah Sakura menarik melepas menarik melepas pipi Naruto sangking gemasnya, ia melepas cubitan mautnya dan mengeluarkan tawanya yang membahana hingga guling guling dirumput sambil memegang perutnya, sampai sampai matanya berkaca kaca sangking tergelaknya.

Naruto cemberut, tapi ekspresinya berganti menjadi seringai jahil, ia menatap Sakura yang tengah guling guling di rerumputan sambil memegangi perutnya, Naruto mendekat kearahnya, "belum puas tertawa, eh? Baiklah! Mau aku bantu untuk lebih puas tertawa?"

Sakura menautkan alis bingung, berhenti sejenak dari tawanya dan melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya dengan seringai jahil, "hahahahahahahah... Apa hahahahah.. Apa yang kau? Ahahahahahahahaha.. hentikan! Hahahaaha.. Geli! Geli Narut—hahahahahahahaha.. Kumohon."

Naruto tergelak melihat Sakura yang tertawa tidak ada habis habisnya karna kelitikan darinya, mata Sakura yang memohon hampir saja membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri sangking tergelaknya, "hahaha... Iya iya aku lepaskan, puas bukan?"

Sakura cemberut dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, tapi lama kelamaan Sakura kembali tersenyum ceria melihat Naruto yang membuka salah satu ice cream dan permen yang keliatannya menggugah nafsu Sakura untuk memakannya(?)

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Kasih aku satu Narutooooo..." pohon Sakura dengan bola matanya yang membesar, tangannya meraih raih makanan itu meminta Naruto memberikan untuknya, "iya iya! Sabar! Ini kukasih, rasa vanilla kesukaanmu."

Naruto gemas dengan cara makan Sakura, ice cream yang belepotan disekitar bibir dan hidungnya, wajah Sakura sangat manis saat ini, dengan rona rona merah tipis dipipinya, dan juga bola mata emerald yang tersembunyi dikelopak indahnya, Naruto tersenyum lembut melihatnya, melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lebar sambil memakan permen strouberry yang aku kasih, membuatnya gemas ingin mencubit pipi chaby Sakura, "heiii... Makan dengan benar Sakura! Lihat? Wajahmu sekarang penuh dengan cream."

.

.

.

"oiii! Sakit Naruto!"

.

"ha? Apa Naru?"

.

"iya iya, sebentar aku akan mandi! Tapi mandiin..."

.

"Kau bilang suruh buka baju? Kenapa memang kalau aku buka baju disini? Kan katamu kalau mandi harus buka baju?"

.

"pakai baju dengan benar Sakura, ganti baju dikamar!"

.

"ayo! Aku lapar lagi! Aku mau makan! Makan! Makan!"

.

"tunggu sebentar Sakura! Jangan mengekoriku terus!"

.

"tunggu aku kesana!"

.

"Huwaaaaa... Itaiii! Sakit... SAKURAAAA!"

.

"oiii kemari! Jangan lari kau!"

.

"Akhhhh... Awas kau Sakura!"

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke jam tangannya, waktu telah menunjukan angka lima sore, senja mulai tiba, matahari dengan perlahan mulai terbenam, mukanya masih memerah mengingat kejadian konyol tadi—setelah seharian mengurusi Sakura yang selalu cerewet dan mengekorinya, membuat hal hal yang jahil sehingga ia harus menahan amarah setengah hati, lari kesana kemari seperti buronan, menaruh minyak dikamar mandi(?) melakukan hal yang aneh yang membuatnya harus menutup mata dengan muka yang memerah 'untung belum kelihatan... ngintip sih, tapi Cuma dikit kok, suer.'

akhirnya sekarang Naruto bisa bebas untuk sebentar, ya... Hanya Sebentar setelah datangnya lagi si setan pink kepada Naruto, Naruto melihat awan yang mulai berwarna orange dijendela rumahnya, entah mengapa ia senang tersenyum dan menghela nafas dalam sehari,

—Tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundak Naruto, ia tersentak dan menoleh, "Hei Naruto? Ayo kita terbang! Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam!"

Naruto mengangkat alis sejenak, ia memandang gadis didepannya dengan ragu ragu, "tapi energimu bisa habis lagi bukan? Sebaiknya jangan, kau bisa sakit lagi nanti." Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, bola matanya membesar dengan air mata yang menggenang dikelopak bawah matanya, kedua telapak tangannya dikatupkan dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, "kumohon Naru chan... Aku ingin... Ya ya ya ya, aku janji tak bakal jauh jauh dari sini, kumohon... Kumohon..."

Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya habis gini Naruto akan menjadi orang tua karna terus menerus menghela nafas, tapi Naruto tetap mengiyakan saja, terlalu terhipnotis oleh pesona gadis didepannya ini. Hilang sudah amarahnya pada setan pink yang membuat hidupnya sangat amburadul ini, tapi Naruto tetap senang, entah karna apa ia juga bingung.

—Sakura mulai melangkah seraya menggandeng tanga Naruto, keluar dari halaman dan siap terbang untuk melihat pemandangan eksotis yang sangat memukau mata, 'ku rasa lama kelamaan ini akan menyenangkan.' Batin Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang terbang membawanya menuju angkasa.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

Aku mulai menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura yang tertidur pulas, wajahnya sangat polos dan mengemaskan saat tertidur, berbeda jika bangun, ia benar benar berubah mengadi iblis merah muda yang jahilnya ngga bisa kebayang, apalagi suara yang cempreng cetar membahana seperti artis yang suka maju mundur cantik ntu(?) benar benar memengkak telingaku.

Aku mengelus wajah sehalus porselendnya dengan perlahan, sepertinya ia kelelahan saat tadi terbang kesana kemari setelah melihat Matahari terbenam, aku terkiki yang melihat Sakura mengeluarkan ngumam seperti 'fufufufufufu...' yang lucu.

"hei Sakura... Terimakasih ya sudah menjadi Temanku, sekarang aku tau artinya bahagia, sekarang... Aku tau rasanya tersenyum kembali, semoga karnamu, aku akan bisa berubah dan hangat seperti dulu... Terimakasih, karna tingkah konyolmu itu aku tertawa, karna tingkah menyebalkanmu itu aku marah, jadi... Aku bisa tau, bagaimana rasanya hidup penuh warna, dan juga... Seperti memiliki adik," aku mendekat kearah wajah manis Sakura dan mengecup perlahan keningnya, "—aku menyayangimu... Teman..."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meninggakan kamar Sakura dan menuju kamarku, sebelum ke tempat tidur aku menghampiri sebuah figura foto, aku mengelus kaca yang terdapat fotoku bersama Tousan dan Kaasan, aku tidak lagi sedih memandang foto itu, sekarang aku tersenyum... Tersenyum tulus, "terimakasih Kaasan, Tousan, aku sayang kalian, sekarang aku bahagia, aku akan menjaga Sakura, aku tak akan kehilangannya sama seperti kehilangan kalian, terimakasih Kami sama."

Aku mulai menutup mataku dan berharap keesokannya ini bukanlah mimpi, aku memang memiliki Sakura untuk membuatku bahagia, aku tersenyum lembut sebelum benar benar tertidur dengan pulas.

 **Norma pov**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak, ia mencium bau harum disebelahnya, ia memeluk benda itu yang dianggapnya guling, Naruto mengangkat alisnya, 'mengapa baunya seperti Sakura?' batin Naruto,

Ia mulai membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, Damn! Naruto terjungkal kebelakang, "Hiat! Hiat! Huwaaaa!"

BRAKKKK...

Naruto meringis sambil memegangi bokongnya yang ngilu karna pertama kali yang menubruk lantai, ia menggeram, sudah ke empat kalinya Sakura selalu mengagetkannya saat terbangun, ia menghela nafas lagi, "Naruto? Ayo tidur lagi..."

Naruto hampir saja mimisan melihat Sakura yang terbangun dengan menepuk nepuk sisi ranjang disampingnya, Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal, "tidur tidur! Ayo bangun!"

Naruto menyeret Sakura keruang makan, " tunggu disini! Aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan makan! Jangan kemana mana Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk angguk dengan ekspresi malasnya, mengetuk ngetuk meja makan dengan jarinya, sesekali menguap karna masih mengantuk,

—tiba tiba ada seekor kupu kupu merah hinggap dijari Sakura, Sakura yang kaget reflek menoleh, "eh? Ada apa? Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus sayap kupu kupu didepannya penuh sayang, tiba tiba Naruto datang dari arah depan yang membuat kupu kupu itu pergi menjauh, Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan makanan ditangannya, "Sakura, kita makan ayam bakar saja sekarang, lalu aku akan berangkat sekolah."

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai melihat makan didepannya dengan tatapan lapar, "Mmnn... Nyam nyam nyam, enak! Aku mau nambah lagi nanti!"

Naruto terkiki mendengar itu, ia mengelus surai merah muda Sakura, "baiklah! Makan yang banyak ya! Aku pergi dulu... Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti Sakura, jangan kemana mana dan jangan Nak—"

Naruto sudah tidak terlihat dibalik pintu, Sakura tetap asik dengan makanannya, tapi tatapannya tidak sadar melihat bekal makan yang tergeletak dipinggiran meja, Sakura memiringkan kepala, "bukankah itu bekal Naruto?"

Ia mendekati bekal itu dan memegangnya, "ahhhh! Ini memang bekal Naruto! berarti Naruto tidak bawa bekal kesekolah? Ah... Bagaimana ini! Nanti jika Naruto kelaparan bagaimana? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Mata Sakura berbinar setelah itu, ia tersenyum lebar, "Aa.. Aku akan mengantarkan bekal Naruto saja kesekolahnya!"

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author : nah! Gmn chap 3 nya? Udh ada yang meningkat? Mohon maaf jika chap 2 kemarin terlalu pendek, karna kemarin sqya sakit, dan berakibat fatal pada ceritanya *nyengir* semoga chap ini ada kemajuan, thank yang udh baca fic gaje n abal saya, kritik dan saran readers sekalian berguna bgi saya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy reading^^**

 **Chap 4 : bekal untukmu...**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov**

Aku menghela nafas, mataku mencari cari tempat yang menurutku benar, dari tebing ini aku bisa melihat seluruh kota konoha,

—tunggu.. Biar aku mengingat sesuatu dulu, Naruto... Bersekolah dimana? Duhhhh.. Aku belum menanyakannya, aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, mengerang frustasi, "kau benar benar bodoh Sakura! Kapan sih pinternya jadi ora—maksudku kupu kup—eh mahluk jadi jad—eh bukan bukan! Akhhhh... Pokoknya itu lah...!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanganku menggenggam erat kain bajuku, "terus sekarang bagaimana? Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Ayo inget! Aku pernah membaca nama sekolah di bajunya Naruto! Kenapa lupa sih?! Huft..."

Mataku menoleh kesana kamari dengan gelisah, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang penting, sambil melihat bangunan yang berjejer jejer, aku terus menerus memutar otak agar mengingat hal itu, mau bagaimana lagi... Aku juga sangat bodoh! Sudah tau ingin mengantar kesekolahnya, malah tidak tau arah jalannya, jadi kesasar deh..

Aku mendongakkan keladaku cepat, mataku berbinar ceria, "Aa! Aku ingat! Kalau ngga salah... Konha—Kunoha—eh Konoha High School! Kyaaa.. Akhirnya aku ingat juga! Sakura memang anak pintar!" aku langsung terbang kesana kemari sambil menyanyikan lagunya Tobi anak pintar! Tobi anak pintar!(?)

Aku terbang menuju sekolah Naruto dengan menggenggam bekal makan punya Naruto dengan erat, aku mengeluarkan senyum semanis mungkin. Terbang kesana kesini dan sesekali memegang awan yang terasa basah saat awan itu terkena kulitku, dan juga sesekali membentuk awan menjadi bentuk bentuk yang abstrak, —mengelilingi pelosok kota dan berharap menemukan cepat cepat sekolah itu, rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar! "Wahhhh...! Itu dia sekolahnya!" aku langsung turun dan menyembunyikan sayapku, kutegok kanan kiri melihat apa ada orang yang melihatnya tadi, tapi nihil, akupun langsung menuju gerbang dengan cengiranku yang ceria.

 **Normal pov**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

Suara langkah kaki membuat keramaian dikelasnya menjadi hening, aku menguap, lalu mengalihkan tatapanku kepada pria muda setengah tua didepanku, aku mendengus sejenak, telat lebih lama dari biasanya eh? Huft... Membosankan.. Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan menyembunyikan kepalaku disitu, berharap bisa tertidur.

"perhatian anak anak! Mohon perhatian kalian," aku tetap tidak bergeming ditempatku, memejamkan mata denga erat, yahhh.. Sebelum suara bariton yang mengganggu tidurku, "—Naruto! Tegakkan badanmu! Jangan bermalas malasan dikelas! Huft... Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..."

Dengan bermalas malasan, aku tegakan badanku, menguap perlahan, "iya Kakashi sensei.."

Aku menaikan alis, melihat ada seseorang dibelakang Kakashi sensei, dari postur rambutnya.. Sepertinya dia laki laki dengan model rambut yang aneh.. Seperti buntut ayam(?)

"nah anak anak! Sekarang kita kedatangan teman baru.. Uchiha san, perkenalkanlah dirimu!" ujar Kakashi, aku mengangkat alisku sambil memandang intens anak baru itu.. Ia memiliki warna rambut biru tua dengan model pantat ayam aneh, mata onlynya tajam, kulitnya putih seperti kekurangan matahari, wajahnya sangat dingin, dari mukanya saja aku sudah menilai bahwa pemuda itu sangat pendiam dan dingin,

—aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kebuku, mencoba untuk mengabaikan dan fokus kearah soal soal sulit dibuku.

"Hn.. Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu.." ucapan singkat terlontar dimulut si bungsu Uchiha itu, aku mendengus entah kenapa...

"Hanya itu Uchiha san?" Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, Kakashi menghela nafas singkat, "—baiklah.. Sekarang kau duduk? Hmmm... Ah! Disebelah Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto! Angkat tanganmu untuk persetujuan."

Aku mendongakkan kepala kaget, kenapa harus bersebelahan denganku?—aku langsung melihat bangku sebelahku.. Ah.. Ternyata kosong, pantas saja... Aku menghela nafas, tanganku ku angkat dengan terpaksa.

"baiklah.. Nah Uchiha san, kau boleh duduk disebelah Naruto! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya, terlihat karna kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Sasuke mulai berjalan kearahku, lalu duduk di kursi sampingku tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan, sama sekali tak menengok kearahku, aku menggangkat bahuku lalu kembali menatap buku didepanku.

 **Normal pov**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mencorek bukunya dengan serius, sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karna bingung, matanya terus meneliti setiap kata yang ditulis olehnya, Damn.. Ada yang salah ternyata, —Naruto langsung mengobrak abrik mejanya mencari sesuatu yang kecil putih benda penolongnya,—tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan pucat yang menghalanginya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, "apa?"

"Hn.. Ini penghapus, Kau mencari penghapus bukan?" Naruto menundukkan kepala, melihat benda kecil yang dibutuhkannya untuk membersihkan kata kata yang menurutnya salah, ia mengambil penghapus itu gugup, ini baru pertama kalinya ia meminjam barang atau sesuatu kepada seseorang, "Hm.. Terimakasih."

"anak anak.. Setelah tugas yang saya berikan selesai, tolong kumpulkan dan berikan pada saya diruang guru, saya akan pergi sebentar, jangan ramai! Dan kerjakan tugas kalian!" setelah Kakashi sensei mulai hilang dari balik pintu kelas, anak anak langsung berbisik bisik menanyakan jawaban, tapi beda dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih berdiam diri dan asik dengan pikirannya sendiri,—sebenarnya ia bingung, bagaimana cara berkenalan dengan pemuda aneh disampingnya ini, masalahnya ia belum pernah bersosialisasi dengan anak anak lainnya, jangankan berkenalan, melihat saja Naruto sudah gugup, tapi... Semangatnya tidak luntur, ia bertekat untuk lebih ceria dan mudah bersosial seperti dulu,

—Naruto diam diam mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke dengan intens, ia ingin berbicara dan berkenalan, tapi ia juga ragu dan gugup, Sasuke yang risih mendapat tatapan intens pun menoleh kearah Naruto, "Hn... Ada apa?"

Naruto mendonga karna kaget, ia mengeluarkan cengirannya yang sangat langkah karna menutupi kegugupannya, ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, "tidak apa apa.. Hanya ingin berkenalan, kenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Hn... Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat singkat itu mendengus kesal, "kalimatmu sangat singkat pantat ayam! Bisakah kau memanjangkannya sedikit?"

"apa kau bilang? Ini bukan pantat ayam bodoh! ini model Emo!" Naruto terkiki pelan melihat Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"pantat ayam, ya tetap pantat ayam.." ujar Naruto memancing Sasuke marah.

Darah Sasuke mulai mendidih, baru kali ini ada orang yang menghina rambutnya ini, ia menggretak giginya kesal, "dasar rambut duren!"

"Rambut pantat ayam!" ujar Naruto yang tidak terima.

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Dasar Teme!"

"bodoh!"

"kulit pucet ngga punya darah!"

"kulit item kayak sawo busuk!"

"Teme bodoh!"

"Dobe bodoh!"

"Akhhh... Menyebalkan!"

"Hn"

Dan... Mulailah pertengkaran tersebut sampai istirahat tiba, dan juga sampai mulut singkat kedua pemuda itu capek,

—anak anak lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu melongo antara heran dan kagum, heran karna melihat dua pangeran yang sangat pendiam, dingin, dan pelit kata itu bisa sangat cerewet dan melontarkan kalimat pedas untuk satu sama lain, dan kagum melihat Sasuke yang bisa membuat Naruto yang Notabe adalah orang yang sangat pendiam, menyendiri, dan tidak pernah, errr hampir tidak pernah berbicara in bisa secerewet itu, bahkan para Siswi sampai terkagum kagum melihat dua pangeran KHS sangat tampan tampan bisa sedekat ini, bahkan ada Siswi yang hampir pinsan melihat wajah manis Naruto saat Kesal, Dasar Siswi Siswi ala.i (Au niru guru indo Au, bukannya alay jadi ala.i :v

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov**

Aku mengerjab mataku beberapa kali, kenapa ada penghalang besar didepan sekolah, ini seperti pintu punya Naruto.. Tapi kenapa sangat besar? "Permisi... Apa ada orang?"

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang besar dan sangat didalam gerbang sambil memandang kearahku, "ada perlu apa kesini gadis kecil?"

Suara Bariton besar itu mengagetkanku, aku langsung mendongak dan mengembungkan pipi ke arah pria itu, "aku buka gadis kecil paman! Aku Sakura!"

"Hmmm... Terserahlah.. Mau apa kau datang kesini?" tanya pria itu lagi, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"aku ingin mengantarkan beka makan Naruto paman! Tadi dia lupa membawa bekalnya.." ucapku dengan cerianya sambil membinarkan mata.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, mana bekal makan itu, aku tau orang yang kau maksud, bocah pirang yang pendiam itu kan? Berikan bekal itu padaku, aku akan mengantarkannya.." aku yang melihat paman penjaga gerbang itu akan mengambil bekal dari tangaku langsung mendekap posesif bekal makanan itu, bibirku kumanyunkan, pipiku kukembungkan.

"tidak mau! Aku maunya mengantarkan bekal ini sampai ke Naruto dengan tanganku sendiri paman! Aku juga ingin melihat sendiri Naruto maka, kumohon..." aku mengeluarkan tatapan memohonku, berharap paman didepanku akan luluh dan memberiku ijin masuk.

Kulihat paman didepanku menghela nafas, "tidak bisa gadis manis, kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk.. Karna jika kau masuk, paman akan dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah karna membiarkan seseoarang bukan murid sini masuk, maaf ya..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih, air mata sudah menggenang dikelopak mataku, jadi... Susah susah kesini harus pulang lagi karna paman didepannya yang tidak mengizinkannya masuk, kudongakkan kepalaku melihat paman tadi, kulihat paman itu memandangku dengan menggeleng gelengkan tangannya, mukanya gelagapan, "e eh? Ja-jangan nangis Sakura san, baiklah.. Kau boleh masuk, tapi kau harus meminta izin dulu kepada kepala sekolah, jika diizinkan, kau boleh mengantar bekal ini, jika tidak boleh.. Paman tidak bisa membantu lagi.."

Aku mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku dengan ceria, lalu membinarkan mata, paman yang menyuruhku masuk itu kembali menghela nafas Entah karna apa aku tak mau tau, yang aku mau saat ini hanya memberi bekal makan ini saja.

 **Normal pov**

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi? Kau siapanya Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura san?" suara introgasi itu mengarah kepada gadis musim semi yang tengah kagum pada benda benda disekitarnya yang dikelilingi dan dipenuhi oleh piala piala perak sampai emas yang berkilauan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar, "saat aku tertidur, aku diselimuti oleh Naruto, dan saat itu, Naruto menggumamkan kalimat adik.."

Kepala sekolah itu terkiki sendiri melihat tingkah Sakura yang polos, ia mengelus surai senada bunga Sakura itu, "jadi maksudmu... Kau adik angkat dari Uzumaki Naruto? Begitu? Karna yang saya tau, Naruto tidak memiliki siapa siap lagi.."

Sakura mengangguk angguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, "Mmmm... Mungkin, Mmm,"

"—Baachan, panggil saja aku Tsunade Baachan Sakura chan." Ujar Tsunade dengan senyuman lembutnya itu, Sakura menggangguk dengan senyuman polosnya itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "jadi Baachan? Bolehkan aku mengantar bekal ini?"

"tentu saja boleh, kau boleh mengantar bekal itu, tapi kau harus menunggu sampai istirahat tiba Sakura chan, tapi jika kau bosan, kau juga boleh berkeliling di sekitar sini, asalkan jangan mengganggu pelajaran para siswa siswi ya?.." ujar Tsunade panjang lebar, Sakura mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah itu,

—Tsunade yang melihat Sakura telah menghilang dari balik pintu mengumamkan sesuatu, bibirnya yang menggoda tersenyum lembut, matanya menerawang kearah luar jendela melihat langit yang sangat cerah, "Hmmmm... Jadi gadis itu yang membuatmu berubah Bocah?"

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Sakura yang sudah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah langsung menghampiri satpam yang tadi mengantarnya, ia berjalan kedepan dengan senyumnya yang lebar, "paman! Aku kembali... Tadi saat aku bertanya, aku diizinkan untuk mengantarkan bekal ini, setelah itu... Kata Tsunade Baachan, aku tidak apa apa berkeliling disekolah ini!"

Paman didepan Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut, sungguh hebat bukan, satpam yang wajahnya sangar dan sering dikatakan kejam pada semua murid siswa maupun siswi, sekarang bisa lunak karna kehebatan Sakura.

"Hmmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu, paman akan membantu Sakura san untuk berkeliling disini, ikuti paman dari belakang.. Jangan sampai tertinggal ya?" ucap satpam itu, Sakura mengangguk dengan cengirannya, "Baiklah paman! Ayo...!"

Satpam itu mulai menunjukkan tempat tempat yang mereka lewati, mulai dari lapangan, taman, kolam renang, kolam ikan, perpustakaan, ruang laboratorium, ruang UKS, dan sampai seterusnya, "nah Sakura san, ini kelas si bocah Uzumaki itu, nanti jika istirahat tiba, kau bisa masuk kesini, karna biasanya bocah Uzumaki itu jarang keluar kelas, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan Sakura san?"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu paman, Sakura akan berkeliling sendiri, paman kembali bekerja saja, Sakura akan baik baik saja..."

Satpam itu mengangguk, walaupun ragu, ia tetap meninggalkan Sakura untuk berkeliling sendiri, Sakura yang merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing langsung mencari taman yang tadi satpam itu kasih tau, ia berlari sedikit yang membuat ujung gaunnya sedikit berkibar karna tertiup angin, "Aa.. Aku harus cepat! Aku tak mau membuat Naruto khawatir lagi... Sekarang dimana taman bunganya ya?"

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, matanya mengelilingi seluruh tempat mencari taman bunga,—itu dia! Sakura segera berlari dan mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon Sakura yang masih gundul tanpa bunga, kelopak mata Sakura ditutupkan dengan perlahan, ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah kilauan cahaya yang keluar dari bunga yang didekat Sakura perlahan mendekati dan memasuki tubuh Sakura, serbuk serbuk bunga itu mengumpul membuat seperti kabut tipis dan berjatuhan memasuki tubuhnya, serbuk berkilauan yang memasuki tubuh Sakura, membuat kulit putihnya bercahaya dengan indahnya, tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur lelap karna energinya telah kembali sempurna.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendengus kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, sangat kesal karna pertengkarannya dengan pant—err.. Maksudnya Sasuke sangat panjang dan tidak ada habis habisnya, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari salah satunya, dan akhirnya Naruto yang harus mengalah, karna kesal dan juga capek terus menerus mengoceh,

—dalam hati Naruto terus merutuki pemuda disampingnya, membuatnya kesal setengan mati, omong omong tentang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, Naruto jadi teringat dengan Sakura, bibir cemberutnya sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman lembut,—sebelum ada tangan besar menyentuh keningnya yang membuatnya kesal lagi, "apa kau sudah gila Dobe? Cemberut? Lalu tersenyum, dasar Dobe bodoh!"

Naruto yang kesal langsung menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalannya, "singkirkan tanganmu yang tak punya darah itu Teme! Bisa bisa aku tertular kau menjadi Vampire jadi jadian!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia memberikan Deathglarenya kepada Naruto, Naruto pun membalas dengan Deathglarenya yang juga sama sama mematikan, membuat semua anak disana harus mundur tiga langkah sangking merinding dan seramnya, "Kau ingin kita berkelahi lagi sobat? Majulah!"

Naruto mendengus, ia mengeluarkan seringainya, "siapa takut! Ayo maju..!"

Mereka berdua maju dengan perlahan, semua orang yang berada disana menahan nafas, tidak sanggup melihat, hampir saja mereka ingin melayangkan pukulan satu sama lain sebelum,

—TETTTTT.. TETTTTT.. TETTTT..

"HOIII...! ISTIRAHAT SUDAH—eh? Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya anak berkaca mata yang tidak sengaja membuat suasana tegang menjadi lebih normal, yahhh.. Sebelum ia kabur karna takut mendapat pukulan dari dua anak yang saling melempar Deathglare andalannya masing masing,

—Sasuke berjalan kedepan dengan santainya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal, "Hoii! Mau kemana kau Teme? Kita belum selesai!"

"Hn... Terserah!"

Naruto menggeram kesal, sudahlah, dari pada mengejar Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih kembali ketempat duduknya dan bersenden, tangan besarnya mencari sesuatu dibawah kolong mejanya, "ah? Kenapa tidak ada? Dimana bekal mak—"

"Permisi! Apakah disini ada yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan wajah horrornya kearah gadis di depan pintu itu, ia langsung menunjuk gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Sa-Sakuraa..? Hei? Kau kenapa bisa disini?" mulut Naruto menganga sangking terkejutnya.

"ah..! Naruto! Aku mengantarkan bekalmu yang tertinggal!" ujar gadis musim semi itu dengan senyum manisnya, membuat seluruh pria dikelas pada ngiler, dan seluruh gadis dikelas pada iri setengan mati melihat keimutan Sakura.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Naruto menyeret Sakura dengan tangan satunya membawa bekal makan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya, wajahnya ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, semua orang yang melewati pasangan NaruSaku itu memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh, ada tatapan iri melihat Sakura, ada juga yang kagum sambil melihat Naruto, semua pasang mata itu membuat jantung Naruto memompa lebih cepat, padahal ia sudah biasa jika menjadi sorotan, tapi hal ini berbeda, ia menjadi sorotan seluruh penghuni KHS gara gara menggandeng tangan Sakura! Dan keadaan Sakura? Dia biasa biasa saja sambil memandang polos sekelilingnya, (Au gemes ngeliat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat polos atau kelewat bloon,- #oiiluyangbuatcharaitusendiri,-)

Sakura mengerjap matanya bingung, alisnya ia taut kan, "Naruto? Kita mau kemana? Bukannya ingin ketaman ya?"

Ujung mata Naruto melirik arah Sakura, "tidak! Kita akan ketempat lain yang lebuh sepi dari taman.. Kau ikut saja!"

Sakura mengangguk angguk kepalanya polos, melihat sekitarnya, dan pemandangan indah yang sepertinya dikenal Sakura, ia mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar, "ah...! Aku tau! Bukankah ini tempat waktu aku masih menjadi kupu kupu dan bertemu dengan Naruto kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat "Hm.."

Mata Sakura berbinar kagum, melihat taman yang luas dengan danau kecil berada disana, ditemani beberapa kupu kupu yang hinggap dibunga, tempat yang cocok untuk melihat awan yang abstrak tapi indah, Naruto menyuruh Sakura duduk disebelahnya dibawah pohon besar yang rindang, mata Sakura menerawang jaug diangkasa, terlalu kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya, "hei Sakura? Ayo makan.. Aku sudah lapar."

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, lalu mengangguk singkat, matanya kembali menerawang ke langit, "hei? Kau tidak ikut makan?"

Sakura menoleh kembali, matanya mengerjap dengan polosnya, "ah..? Iya.. Tadi aku hanya membawa satu bekal saja Naruto! Kau saja yang makan.."

Naruto mengenyitkan alis, "eh? Kau tidak lapar? Bukannya kau menungguku lama sampai siang hari ini? Kau tidak lapar?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan, "tadi aku sudah menyerao energi bunga Naruto.. Jangan Khawatir!"

Naruto yang kaget langsung reflek menyentuh kening Sakura, "kau... Energimu tidak habis bukan? Jarak antara rumah dan sini lumayan jauh, kau tidak kehabisan tenagamu bukan Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, senyumnya mengembang, "tidak Naruto, aku baik baik saja, huh..! Lagi pula aku bukan selemah yang kau pikirkan baka!"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu menyumpit makanan didalam bekalnya dan mengarahkan kemulut Sakura, "jadi... Lebih baik kita makan bersama, makanan ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan sendiri, Ammmm... Buka mulutmu Sakura."

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menelan seluruh masakan itu, yang membuat kedua pipinya membesar karna terlalu penuh makanan, "nyem.. nyem.. nyem.. nyem.. Inmy mermy peynh Nruty!" (baca : ini terlalu penuh Naruto!)

Naruto yang melihat wajah lucu Sakura karnanya, ia terkiki sendiri, membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada disekitar mulut Sakura, "hahahahaha... Iya Sakura.. Hehehe.. Maaf.."

Hmmm... Sunggu siang hari yang cerah dan hangat bukan?

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"nah Tsunade Baachan..! Sekarang Sakura sudah selesai, Sakura ingin pamit dulu untuk pulang.." ucap Sakura, Tsunade yang berada didepannya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah.. Apakah kau ingin ku antar Sakura, atau kau ingin di antar Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura menggeleng geleng lembut, "Tidak usah Baachan, Sakura bisa pulang sendiri.."

Tsunade mengangguk singkat memberi persetujuan, "Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, nah Naruto.. Kau antar Sakura sampai gerbang ya..!"

Naruto yang berada disebelah Sakura mengangguk patuh, lalu keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menuju gerbang, "nah Sakura.. Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini, kau pulang hati hati ya! Jangan sampai kehabisan energi!"

Sakura mengangguk, "iya iya Naruto! Kalau begitu aku pulang..! Sampai jumpa dirumah.."

"Hm.. Iya.." singkat Naruto, lalu setelah melihat Sakura yang tak terlihat lagi, ia langsung masuk kembali menuju sekolah,

—Brukkkkk..

"Auww/Itaii!" ujar mereka kompak, lalu mereka pandang pandangan satu sama lain.

"Baka Teme/Dobe!" saling melemparkan Deathglare satu sama lain, huft... Mungkin setelah ini akan ada pertarungan Akbar yang menggelora antara kepala duria dan pantat ayam(?)

 **~~~oOo~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author : Nah! Nah! Nah! Berapa taun Author udh meninggalkan fic ini sebatang kara? Hehehe.. Btw.. Bagaimana dengan chap 4 kali ini? Apakah ada yang meningkat? Huh? Sepertinya tidak ada ya? *nangis dipojok kamar***

 **Pertama tama Author minta maaf karna tidak bisa membalas satu persatu previews kalian, *sujud sujud* tapi saya sudah melihat semua komentar para Readers kok ; Terima kasih untuk para Readers yang telah menyemangati saya dan memuji fic amatir saya ;***

 **Dan untuk fic kali ini, mungkin semua charater disini pada OOC semua *nyengir* dan untuk Sakura, ia masih baru didunia manusia, jadi saya buat disini Sakura sangat polos dan unyu unyu *Plakkkk***

 **Okelah.. Saya tidak mau KCC lagi.. Terakhir kalinya, terimakasih yang sudah membaca fic ;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Butterfly..**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

•

•

•

•

•

Mata sapphirenya mengerjab perlahan, sedikit terganggu oleh sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan. Pria dengan tubuh kekar itu mulai beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi luas dirumahnya.

—Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan hanya memakai handuk disekitar pinggang sampai bawah lututnya, yang memperlihatkan badan berkulit Tan dengan otot otot yang kekar.

"Jam setengah lima, lebih baik aku memasak makanan lalu membangunkan Sakura." Setelah berganti dengan seragam sekolah, ia mulai menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat,

—alisnya mengenyit bingung saat sampai didapur, "Sakura? Kau sedang apa disitu?"

Dari arah depan Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, tentu dengan senyuman manisnya, "Narutoo.. Kau sudah bangun? Lihat..! Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan sekarang.."

Kelopak Naruto melebar, mendekati gadis musim semi itu, dengan gerakan cepat ia memegang kedua telapak Sakura, menatap intens tangan putih mulus itu, "eh? Naruto? Kenapa kau memegang kedua tanganku? Aku kan ingin mem,"

"—apa ada yang terluka?"

"eh?" Emeraldnya mengerjab.

"apakah tanganmu terluka?" Sapphire itu memandang Emerald didepannya intens.

"ha? Tanganku tak terluka sama sekali kok, memang kenapa sih? Kau terlihat khawatir sekali.." tangan mungil gadis itu mulai mendekat dan mengelus lembut pipi berwarna Tan yang memiliki tiga kumis dimasing-masing masing pipinya.

"—tenang saja, satu tahun kau telah mengajariku bertahan hidup didunia manusia Naruto. Dan aku mulai mengerti semuanya dengan perlahan.." senyum Sakura melebar, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita makan, dan setelah itu aku berangkat sekolah."

—mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, yang sesekali Sakura melemparkan canda tawanya. Sudah satu tahun.. Tak terasa semuanya sudah terlewati dengan cepat, masa masa itu.. Dimana Naruto yang pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sakura gadis musim seminya yang manis. hari hari penuh canda tawa dan pertengkaran kecil, semuanya telah mereka lewati dengan sangat cepat. —karna gadis itu sekarang Naruto mengetahui apa arti ia harus hidup, karna gadis itu ia menjadi sosok yang hangat, dan karna gadis itu.. Hidup nya lebih hangat. Sakura.. Gadis yang mengajarinya untuk selalu bahagia dan membahagiakan orang lain. Semenjak kedatangan Sakura pertama kali dan sampai sekarang semuanya berubah, cerita hidupnya berubah, —sekarang Naruto memiliki banyak teman yang baik padanya, dan juga sahabat yang tulus. Rasanya semuanya sudah Naruto miliki, kebahagiaan, sahabat, dan Sakura..

—Naruto terkiki geli melihat tingkah makan Sakura yang tetap saja kekanak Kanakan, pipi yang mengembung besar karna penuh dengan makanan, "makan dengan benar Sakura.."

"nyaum bsya.. Muaknyku uemeng kyhs bgwini.." (baca : tak bisa, makanku memang kayak begini.)

"jangan makan sambil bicara!" Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan mengangguk dan lanjut makan lagi.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, sambil tersenyum memaklumi, ia mengacak acak surai bunga sakura gadis itu, "baiklah! Aku berangkat dulu.. Kau jaga rumah dan hati hati dirumah.."

"Hmn nyam nyam.. Nyam.." gumam gadis itu dengan pipi memerah merahannya yang mengembang.

• **oOo•**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Aku memandangi kaca jendela bus, melihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Aku tersenyum, —senyum tulus yang kuperlihatkan pada semua orang, 'Sakura.. aku menyayangimu.'

—aku mulai memasuki sekolahku, banyak siswa siswi yang menyapaku, dan aku membalas sapa dengan riang.

Dari arah depan aku melihat Kiba yang melambaikan tangan kearahku, aku menghampiri mereka, "hei teman teman.."

"kau terlambat lima menit.."

"woii Nar, masih pagi udh keliatan ceria banget.."

"hn.."

"hai juga."

Aku meringis melihat teman temanku yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum lebar kearah mereka, "sudahlah.. Ayo kita masuk!"

Semuanya sudah duduk, dan aku pun mulai duduk di kursi ku yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, ia Sahabatku sekaligus rivalku. Dan dia sahabat yang paling dekat denganku, dulu dia tak sengaja mendengar jati diri Sakura saat aku dan Sakura tengah berbicara, tapi dia hanya diam dan langsung menghampiriku, aku langsung memintanya untuk menyembunyikan jati diri Sakura.

—dan saat itulah aku mulai berteman baik dengannya, Sasuke tak pernah membeberkan tentang jati diri Sakura. Entah dia masih tak percaya atau apa.

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan intens, Sasuke yang merasakan diratapi langsung menoleh ke arahku, "kenapa menatapku aneh?"

Aku nyengir lima jari, "tak apa apa, kau tampan.."

Ia langsung memandangku dengan tatapan jijik, aku hanya bingung menatapnya, "sorry aku bukan gay Naruto.. Aku masih suka cewe tulen!"

"eh? Grr.. Aku kan hanya memuji! Kau ingin berantem denganku toh?"

"terserah.."

"grr..! Sasuke Teme!"

• **oOo•**

* * *

"Naruto Sasuke ayo kekantin bersama kami.."

Aku menoleh kearah Gaara, dan teman teman yang lain, senyumku melebar, "Ay,"

Ada sebuah tangan yang tiba tiba menarik ku kembali duduk "—tidak.. Naruto menemaniku disini, kalian duluan saja nanti kami menyusul." Aku memandang bingung kearah Sasuke, ada apa dengannya?

"hm.. Baiklah."

Aku menatap Sasuke bingung, "ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin menanyai sesuatu," aku mengenyit alis bingung, menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan dia keluarkan, "apakah kau.. Mencintai Sakura?"

"apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Sasuke menatapku tajam, aku tak tau ia sedang berbicara apa.

"jawab saja!"

"aku memang menyayanginya layaknya adikk,"

"—menyayangi dan mencintai itu beda Naruto! Aku tanya apakah kau mencintai gadis itu? Kau tak mungkin hanya menganggap gadis adikmu, kau pasti memiliki rasa padanya. "

"kalau memang aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura bukan seperti kakak pada adik tapi pria terhadap wanita kenapa? Apa masalahnya denganmu?!" Only hitamnya melebar, timbul rasa bersalah karna aku telah menyentaknya.

"kau bodoh!"

aku mengenyit bingung, "sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan? Langsung ke intinya saja Sas."

Dia terdiam sebentar, "—Naruto, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Sakura itu kupu kupu yang berubah menjadi manusia, dan kau bilang bahwa Sakura masih memiliki kekuatannya itu.."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'masih' Itu?"

"ingat Nar, dia itu bukan manusia sesungguhnya.. Kau tak bisa bersatu dengannya, kau tak boleh mencintai nya.."

"apa maksudmu itu?! Kau ingin aku menjauhi Sakura, orang yang telah merubah ku menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik? Apa maksudmu itu Sasuke!" aku menarik kerah seragamnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"maksudku, dia memiliki kekuatan bukan? Dia bukan manusia, dan jika dia ingin menjadi manusia dia akan menjadi manusia yang tak normal. Naruto, aku tak melarangmu menjauhi Sakura, aku hanya ingin kau tak memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Lagi pula apakah kau tak memikirkan? Bahwa suatu saat nanti Sakura bisa saja pergi meninggalkan mu, dan membuatmu lebih tersiksa karnanya."

Dia memegang pundakku, tapi aku menghentakkan kasar, aku menatapnya tajam, " dia tak mungkin meninggalkan ku! Jaga omongan mu Sasuke!"

Buaghh..

Tanganku tanpa sadar meninju sebelah pipi Sasuke, aku menarik tanganku kembali dengan ekspresi marah.

Sasuke menyeringai kearahku dengan hidup dan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karna ulahku, "terserah kau saja! Aku hanya memperingatkan mu, aku sahabatmu bukan, dan sebagai sahabat aku hanya tak ingin kau terpuruk karna wanita! Dan dengar perkataanku jika ada pertemuan, maka akan ada yang namanya perpisahan.. Ingat omonganku itu Naruto!"

Aku memandang kosong Sasuke yang mulai pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, tatapanku mulai sayu. Perkataannya membuatku berfikir sekarang, apakah akan terjadi seperti itu? Memegang dada sebelah kiriku yang terasa sakit, apa ini? Aku telah melukai sahabatku sendiri.. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin menghilangkan rasa sayangku yang sangat kuat! Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sakura..

—aku menatap sekeliling dengan dingin, kembali ketempat dudukku dan menidurkan kepalaku di meja, mencari ketenangan untuk sementara.

• **oOo•**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Shkkshkkshk kshkkshk..

Aku mengelap keringat yang ada dikeningku, kembali membersihkan benda benda yang ada dirumah Naruto dan juga merapikannya, rasa nya sangat melelahkan. Mulai dari bersihin kamar, lemari, ruang tamu, dapur, dan tentunya masih banyak ruang luas luas yang harus aku bersihkan. membuang nafas lega, "yosh! Semuanya sudah bersih! Ah..! Akhirnya fufufu aku sangat lelah sekali.."

Kruyuk..

"eh? Grr.. Perasaan baru lima jam yang lalu aku makan? Kenapa sudah lapar lagi sih? Huh lebih baik aku ambil cemilan saja.." cengiraku sambil berjalan menuju kulkas.

—mendudukkan badanku disofa empuk, menonton TV sambil memakan cemilan yang aku ambil, mengganti ganti siaran TV yang menurutku tak bagus, "ah! Kartunnya dimana sih? Kenapa sinetron semua?! Sinetronnya mbulet ngga ada abis abisnya lagi.. Grr!"

"—wah! Kungfu panda! Kyaa.. Akhirnya ada juga filmnya, ughh.. Panda nya kawaii banget sihhh.. Aku mau satuuu!" aku menghampiri TV dengan layar besar itu, mencoba memeluk pada yang sedang bertarung dengan gesitnya, tapi tetap tak bisa karna terhalang kaca.

"uww.. Panda nya lucu!" aku tersenyum kagum sambil menonton kungfu panda tiga itu, dan sesekali tertawa kencang karna kelucuan di filmnya,

Aku yang mengantuk tanpa sadar tertidur disofa.. Tanpa menyadari dibelakangku ada kupu kupu merah yang hinggap di rambutku..

• **oOo•**

* * *

Kelopak mataku terbuka dengan perlahan, melihat sekeliling yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan ruang tamu dirumah Naruto. aku memandang sekeliling bingung, "dimana aku?"

Kaki polosku menapaki rerumputan hijau segar, aku terbangun diantara bunga bunga edelweis yang indah, disekelilingku hanya ada Padang yang luas dengan dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang berwarna warni. Kabut kabut menghiasi angkasa biru,

—semuanya terasa bagaikan tempat dicerita dongeng, Tatapanku mengarah pada danau besar yang jernih disamping pohon Sakura besar, tanpa sadar kaku jenjangku berjalan ke kedanau itu, "tempat apa ini? Siapa yang membawaku ke dimensi ini?"

Kaki putihku kucelupkan pada danau jernih yang ada disana, alisku mengenyit mengerti, "tak ada rasa segar air yang menjalar kakiku? Hm.. Sudah kuduga, ini hanya mimpi karna aku menonton film tad,"

"—Saki.." emeraldku mengerjab, menoleh kearah belakang dengan perasaan was was. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah darah dan warna mata Hazel tengah tersenyum kearahku.

Aku berlari menuju pemuda itu dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Sasori Niichan!"

Sasori banyak meringis melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan, "kau bahkan sama sekali tak berubah walaupun telah lama tinggal di bumi bersama manusia, Imoutoo."

Aku terkiki geli, melepas dekapan eratku dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda manis didepannya ini, "hahaha.. Karna aku akan tetap sebagai adikmu Niichan, lagi pula jika sifat ku dewasa, fisikku tak akan pernah menjadi dewasa.. Karna sebangsa kita kan memang tak bisa bertumbuh layaknya manusia.." ucapku sambil memainkan anak rambut.

"ya.. Aku tau itu." Hazelnya menatap lembut kearah emeraldku, aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Tapi ada rasa aneh yang hinggap di pikiranku, kenapa Niichan mendatangiku?

• **oOo•**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sakura memandang ingin tau kepada kakak merahnya itu, dari tadi ia menanyai perihal ada apa Sasori tiba tiba mendatanginya, tapi Sasori sama sekali tak ingin membuka suara, "Niichan.. Kenapa kau tak bersuara sama sekali sih dari tadi? Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Pakai acara mendatangiku lewat mimpi lagi.."

Hazelnya memandang wajah adiknya yang terlihat kesal, "jangan terburu buru dulu Imoutoo.. Lihatlah dulu kesana." Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah matahari yang mulai mengeluarkan kilau oranye indah, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasori dan menampilkan senyum kagum,

Sasori tersenyum lembut melihat itu, "hei Imoutoo.. Sudah satu tahun bukan kita tak bertemu? Apakah kau tak rindu pada Niichan mu ini, eh?" ucapnya sambil mengacak surai merah muda didepannya.

"hahaha.. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tentu aku sama sekali tak rindu pada Niichan ku yang paling menyebalkan ini, hahaha.." Sakura tertawa lebar, sambil menunjuk nunjuk muka imut kakaknya itu, Sasori menampilkan muka cemberut yang dibuat buatnya.

"oh benarkah.. Baiklah! Lebih baik Niichan pergi saja, kau kan sama sekali tak merindukan Niichan mu ini." Sakura tertawa melihat bibir kakak itu sengaja dibuat manyun dan membuat wajahnya sangat imut.

"hahaha! Hentikan wajah menjijikan itu Niichan.. Kau tambah menjadi jelek tau!" Sasori menatap lembut adiknya, 'aku harus mengatakannya sekarang..'

"Sakura.." Sasori menampilkan raut wajahnya yang serius, ini waktu yang tepat..

"Ada apa..?" tangan besar Sasori terjulur kearah Sakura, wajahnya menampilkan raut serius yang Sakura tak suka.

Manik Hazel itu memandang sakura tegas, "Sakura.. sudah waktunya kau kembali." Kelopak mata Sakura melebar kaget, memandang bingung pria surai merah didepannya.

"a —apa maksudmu Niichan? Aku tak mengerti.." Sakura mundur satu langkah menjauhi sang kakak, seakan akan tak ingin dengar tentang perintah itu.

"tugas mu telah selesai Sakura.. Jadi, kembalilah." Suara Sasori terdengar sedikit mengeras, dan Sakura tak suka hak itu.

Manik Emeraldnya memandang tajam sang kakak, "belum! Aku belum ingin kembali.. Masih ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan.." balasnya.

"kau harus kembali Sakura.."

"tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kasih aku waktu Niichan.."

 **Brukkk..**

"aww.. Itaii!" rasa linu di punggungnya telah membuat Sakura harus meninggalkan paksa mimpi itu, dari arah samping seekor kupu kupu hinggap dihidungnya,

"—eh? Kupu kupu.." pandanganku terarah pada jam yang terus berputar, mengabaikan kupu kupu yang sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"lebih baik aku menjemput Naruto.. Sekarang pasti ia telah pulang." Ujarnya semangat.

• **oOo•**

* * *

"Hei Naruto? Tadi kenapa kau tak ikut kekantin, kenapa malah hanya Sasuke yang datang.. Ada apa denganmu.." iris birunya melirik kearah Kiba.

"—tak apa apa.. Tadi tiba tiba badanku lemas, jadi aku ketiduran dan Sasuke meninggalkanku karna takut menggangguku.." pemuda Tan itu kembali sibuk memberesi buku buku yang berceceran dimejanya, mengabaikan tatapan heran teman temannya.

"benarkah? Dan hei.. Kenapa pipimu lebam seperti itu Sas?"

Sasuke memandang cuek seperti biasa, "kau cerewet Kiba, tadi aku bertabrakan.. Lalu jatuh dan timbul lebam ini.." Tutur pemuda berambut emo itu santai, lalu pergi meninggalkan teman temannya yang memandang penasaran.

Gaara yang melihat keanehan itu memandang ke arah Naruto, "ada apa dengannya? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"hm.. Ya seperti yang kau duga Gaa."

"bodoh.. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar, persahabatan yang aneh." Timpal Shikamaru lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas yang diikuti anak anak lain.

—Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan raut datar, membuat teman temannya menjadi khawatir.

Tiba tiba.. Manis sapphire nya tak sengaja melihat surai merah muda didepannya, 'eh? Surai itu.. Bukannya hanya Sakura yang memiliki warna surai seperti itu?'

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis yang sedang berbincang serius pada pemuda yang tak ia kenal, matanya memicingkan tajam, mencoba melihat jelas pria misterius yang berada bersama Sakura.

Ia tak bisa melihat pria itu karna dia membelakanyinya, "siapa pria itu?" gumam Naruto yang nada bicaranya terlihat kesal,

—Sakura yang melihat Naruto sedang mengamatinya tersentak, membuat Sasori ikut menoleh kearah yang Sakura lihat.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, siapa pria itu? Dia menyeringai kearahnya.

• **oOo•**

•

•

•

•

•

 **(TBC)**

 **A/N : hai minna san^^ udah berapa bulan ff ini ditinggalkan? Maafkan thor yang selalu gk ada ide buat ngelanjutin ini ya..㈻1㈻1**

 **Nah buat chapter kali ini apakah ada yang masih membingungkan? Atau jalan ceritanya yang sudah ketebak? Hehehe.. Dan Jika ada kata kata atau jalan cerita yang membingungkan bisa bertanya di preview saya akan dengan senang hati membalasnya^^ dan sepertinya chap depan adalah chapter yang terakhir..**

 **Kata terakhir.. Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning.. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan bahwa ini Chapter akhir, dan karna sepertinya akan panjang(karna langsung tamat.) maka jika ada banyak Typo tolong dimaklumi^^ dan semoga saja tak ada sama sekali Typo..**

 **Little Butterfly..**

 **Selamat membaca: )**

•

•

•

•

•

Sapphirenya terbelalak, siapa pria itu? Dia menyeringai kearahnya, —dengan langkah cepat Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan juga pria berambut merah itu. Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada iris Hazel didepannya, meraih tangan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis iris Emerald itu agar berada dibelakangnya, ada rasa cemburu saat Sakura berbicara dengan orang yang sama sekali Naruto tak kenal.

Sasori yang melihat Naruto menatapnya tajam malah tersenyum lembut, Hazelnya melirik Sakura yang sedang dibelakang Naruto, sedikit geli melihat tingkah pria pirang yang sangat terobsesi pada adiknya itu.

"kau siapa?" Sakura memegang sebelah pudak Naruto, sedikit seram melihat pria pirang itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Naruto membalikan badan dan menatap Sakura bingung, yang ditatap hanya menampilkan raut gugup. "Naruto.. dia itu hany-"

"—maaf.. Aku hanya menanyai arah jalan yang ada disini, aku wisatawan yang tersesat karna tak mengetahui arah jalan dijepang." Sasori tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, ia melepas ransel nya dan mencari suatu benda. "Ah.. Ini dia! Apakah kau tau alamat rumah dijalan ini tuan? Ini rumah yang akan kusinggahi beberapa minggu disini." Sasori mengasih sebuah kertas dan memperlihatkan ke Naruto, lalu kembali merapikan isi dalam ransel merah darahnya.

Naruto menatap Sasori ragu, tapi tak lama karna ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasori yang telah beranggapan bahwa Sasori pria yang ingin mendekati Sakura dan berniat jahat pada gadis yang ia suka. tatapan Naruto mulai kembali seperti biasa, tak menatap Sasori tajam seperti tadi.

Tangan berwarna Tan nya mengambil selembar kertas itu, "hm? Ya aku tau.. Ini dijalan yang sama dengan perumahan ku.." ujar Naruto menggenggam selembaran itu.

Sasori tersenyum senang, membuat Sakura mengenyitkan alis akan acting kakaknya, ia mencoba men-Deathglare sang kakak agar memberikan penjelasan, tapi Sasori pura pura tak melihat kode Sakura malah asik berbicara pada Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura harus waspada pada rencana Sasori saat ini, karna sebagai adiknya ia sangat tau bahwa Sasori sangat cerdas dan juga licik..

•

•

• **oOo•**

* * *

Siang itu mereka bertiga berjalan kaki untuk menuju tujuan Sasori, mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sambil mengenal satu sama lain, yang sepertinya hanya Naruto yang harus mengenal Sasori, karna ia belum tau tentang semua kebenaran itu. Tentang siapa Sasori dan mau apa dia menemui Naruto.

Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto dengan perlahan mengaitkan tangannya dengan Naruto, menggenggam lembut tangan besar itu. Naruto yang merasakan tangan Sakura menggenggam tangannya membalas genggaman itu dengan erat, menoleh kearah samping dan menatap lembut iris menenangkan didepannya, Naruto tersenyum lembut, Sakura pun begitu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar diantara dua orang berbeda gender itu,

—melupakan salah satu orang yang tengah melihat kemesraan dihadapannya dengan raut yang kesal dan di tekuk, tapi raut itu berubah menjadi seringai sadis, 'ternyata kau gadis yang nakal Imoutoo?' Sasori mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura tersentak karna ada sebuah deheman keras yang mengganggu aksi mesra mereka, tangan yang bertautan mulai terlepas dengan paksa.

Sakura menatap cemberut kearah Sasori, tapi kakaknya hanya membalas menaikkan bahu sambil tersenyum miring kearahnya, "hehe.. Maafkan aku mengganggu waktu mesra kalian-" semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Tan Naruto, malu akan ucapan blak blakan Sasori, "—sepertinya dari tadi aku belum mengenalkan diriku ya? Baiklah.. Namaku Sasori, aku tinggal di Korea, salam kenal.." tangan putih besarnya mengarah ke Naruto yang dibalas baik oleh Naruto, kedua pria itu saling memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah diraut mukanya.

Mengabaikan Sakura yang sekarang sedang memandang geli dan jijik Sasori, ingin sekali ia tertawa keras mendengar kakaknya menyebut dirinya berasal dari Korea, tempat para manusia manusia berkulit putih mulus dan berwajah tampan dan cantik, andai saja Sakura membawa kaca, maka saat ini juga ia akan membuat Sasori berkaca agar tak terlalu pede dan narsis. Yah walaupun benar wajah sang kakak seperti artis K-Pop tapi ia sangat tak suka tingkah pede Sasori.

Gerakan jalan Naruto terhenti, membuat Sakura dan Sasori ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "—kita telah sampai.. Ini bukan tempat yang akan kau tempati?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk rumah besar dengan pekarangan bunga kecil yang indah didepannya.

"Ah iya.. Ini dia tempatnya, terimakasih telah mengantarkan ku Naruto."

"ya sama sama.. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf ku karna tadi berbuat tak sopan padamu." Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk tekuknya saat mengingat kejadian tadi yang sangat memalukan karna cemburu.

Sasori menepuk nepuk pundak Naruto sambil tertawa ringan, "tenang saja.. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan soal tadi kok, lagi pula memang wajar bukan? Hmm.. Oh iya, kalian ingin mampir sebentar?"

"—tak usah repot repot, aku sudah sangat capek, begitu pun dengan Naruto.." ucap cepat.

"eh benar—grr dasar adik durhaka!" gumam Sasori dengan perempatan dikedua keningnya karna Sakura telah kabur duluan sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan kembali kerumah mereka. Naruto hanya menaikan bahu melihat sikap Sakura, dan mencepatkan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Hei Sakura.." Naruto menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tatapannya kedepan, Naruto ingin mengatakan ada perasaan tidak enak kepada Sasori, entah perasaan takut dan juga cemburu. "kurasa.. Sasori orang yang baik." Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya beda dengan apa yang dalam hati Naruto. Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

Lalu Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, 'satu Minggu ya?' lalu iris hijau teduhnya mendongak keatas, melihat langit biru yang terbentang luas..

•

•

• **oOo•**

* * *

Ke esok kan harinya saat Naruto telah berangkat menuju sekolah, Sakura mulai kekamarnya dan berhati dengan dress hijau selutut. Keluar rumah dengan langkah yang cepat dan terkesan terburu buru, Sakura sedang berdiri didepan rumah Sasori, sesekali menekan bel rumah itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari dalam rumah besar itu membuat Sakura menghentikan menekan belnya.

"eh? Imoutoo.. Kau sedang apa disini? Sedang rindu dengan Niichan mu ini, eh?" Sakura langsung masuk tanpa membalas ucapan dari Sasori, membuat sang kakak hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Tsundere adiknya. Lalu menutup kembali pintu gerbang rumahnya..

—Emeraldnya menatap rumah yang telah disinggahi sang kakak dengan bingung, lalu setelah melihat Sasori keluar dari bilik kamar, irisnya menatap intens. "jadi.. Kamu bisa jelaskan semua ini Sasori-nii apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Sasori duduk disofa berwarna soft coklat diikuti Sakura setelah itu, "apakah jika Niichan menjawab pertanyaan mu itu maka kau akan segera ikut dengan Niichan kembali, hm?" Sasori memegang dagunya sambil berfikir serius, membuat Sakura cemberut mendengar itu.

"huh.. Aku belum mau! Aku sudah sedikit nyama didunia manusia ini Niichan.."

Sasori memutar mata bosan, "nyaman dengan dunia manusia.. apa telah nyaman dengan manusianya, eh?" Sasori berdiri dari duduknya, lalu langkahnya mengarah pada jendela besar yang memperlihatkan kota Konoha yang luas, meninggalkan Sakura yang dibelakang nya sedang gelagapan, "kau harusnya tau Sakura.. Kau tak bisa terus bersama dengannya, suatu saat nanti.. Pasti akan ada perpisahan, lagi pula apakah kau lupa apa tugas kita?"

Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya, sambil bergumam lemah, Sasori tau dan dengar itu, ia kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tugas kita hanya membuat seseorang itu kembali merasakan sebuah rasa dan juga kebahagiaan, dan setelah seseorang mendapatkan itu.. Maka Kita telah menyelesaikan tugas, dan itu tandanya kau harus kembali Sakura! Naruto telah mendapatkan itu, apa kau tak melihatnya? Naruto sekarang memiliki banyak teman dan ia mulai disegani disekolah, hidupnya sekarang juga membaik.." Sasori membalikkan badan, tangannya kembali terjulur kearah Sakura, mencoba untuk merayu sang adik untuk kembali bersamanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Niichan.. Tapi jika aku pergi bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto? Ia pasti akan sangat sedih, beri aku waktu! Dan setelah itu aku janji akan langsung kembali denganmu.." tekat Sakura sudah kuat, ia memandang teguh Sasori. Sasori mendengus melihat kekeras kepalaan Sakura..

"Baiklah.. Aku pegang kata-katamu itu Imoutoo.."

"iya iya.. Dasar bawel! Aku kan telah benjanji!" balas Sakura, lalu tatapan herannya kembali muncul, ia menghampiri Sasori, "eh? Sasori-nii kau.. mendapatkan uang untuk tinggal disini dari mana? Bukannya kita sama sekali tak memiliki uang dari manusia ya?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas senyum miring Sasori.

"Ra-ha-sia.. Hahaha!" Sasori langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang melewati jendela besar rumahnya, menggandeng tangan Sakura yang kaget ditarik paksa oleh kakaknya itu.

"e-eh?! Mau kau ajak kemana aku?!"

"tenang saja.. Niichan hanya membawamu disekitar sini saja." Sasori menerbangkan tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan tinggi, membuat terjangan udara semakin pekat dan membuat suhunya semakin dingin.. Dari pada bosan dirumah, lebih baik bersenang senang dilangit bukan?

•

•

• **oOo•**

* * *

Naruto tengah asik bermain basket bersama teman temannya, sedikit timbul rasa senang bisa bertemu dan bercanda tawa dengan teman teman sekolahnya lagi, walaupun sekarang ia sedikit kaku melihat Sasuke, apalagi setelah mengingat kejadian yang kamaris. Tapi beda dengan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap Naruto seperti biasa dengan raut datarnya itu seperti tak terjadi apa-apa diantaranya dan juga Naruto. Tapi tak apa, malah Naruto senang jika tak ada masalah lagi di kehidupannya ini, rasanya beban dipundaknya telah lepas entah ke mana.

Setelah jam istirahat nanti, Naruto bertekat akan segera minta maaf dengan Sasuke karna perilaku bodohnya kemarin, dan jika Sasuke ingin menghukum nya maka Naruto akan pasrah dan menerima semua hukuman itu. Bahkan jika Sasuke ingin Naruto pergi ke kuburan Uchiha dimalam hari pun, ia akan siap.

—sekarang Naruto sedang berganti baju dengan teman temannya yang lain, ada juga beberapa anak yang sekalian mandi karna sangat gerah akan olahraga tadi. Sekarang Naruto menyengajakan sedikit memperlambat bergantinya, agar saat semua anak telah keluar, ia bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sepertinya saat ini tengah memperlambat ganti bajunya.

setelah ruangan telah sepi, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"ehm.. Sa–sasuke.." rasanya gugup sekali jika Seperti ini, seperti berdiri sendiri diruang bendera saat upacara dimulai.

"Hn?" gumam pria berambut emo itu, melirik Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Lalu melanjutkan acar mencuci tanganya yang sama sekali tak terlihat kotor.

"Maaf tentang kejadian kemarin ya.. Aku benar benar tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku, dan karna aku luka lebam dipipimu masih membekas.. Maaf ya Sas! Maaf.."

"Hn.."

"Sasuke.. Maaf! Maaf! Maaf ya!" kembali ia coba untuk minta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"ayolah Sas.. Maaf ya!" pinta Naruto sekali lagi, dengan tangan yang terkatup kedepan.

"Hn." Lagi lagi hanya balasan ambigu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas lelah, tiba tiba ada ide gila yang terlintas di otaknya. Ia tersenyum jahil, lalu mendekati Sasuke yang membelakangi nya.

Sasuke tersentak merasakan sebuah tangan mendekapnya erat, "Sasuke Teme.. Aku ingin minta maaf.. Maaf kan aku ya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe! Lepaskan aku! Ini menjijikan.." suara Sasuke sudah menandakan sebuah bahaya, tapi Naruto tetap tak mau melepaskan dan lebih erat memeluk Sasuke. Membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kening pemuda uchiha itu.

"tidak sebelum kau memberiku kata maaf!"

Sasuke mendengus keras, mencoba lepas dari Naruto, "grr! Iya aku memaafkanmu! Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum ada orang ya meli-"

Cklekk..

"—hat" Sasuke dan Naruto memandang horror orang yang masuk kamar mandi itu, "Kakashi sensei!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Yang diteriaki hanya nyengir dibalik maskernya, sedikit merinding melihat muridnya sedang err.. Bukan hal yang harus dijelaskan rinci.

"eh? Hehehe.. maaf mengganggu." lalu guru biologi itu langsung pergi terbirit birit meninggalkan rasa kebelet boker yang entah kenapa langsung lenyap setelah melihat kejadian barusan. Dari arah belakang Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengejar senseinya yang diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"eh tunggu! Kita akan menjelaskan sensei! Tunggu!"

Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan dihajar habis habisan dengan Sasuke karna ulahnya tadi, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lemas dalam hati.

Sekarang masalah apa lagi ini.. Huft.. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan..

•

•

• **oOo•**

* * *

Sakura tertawa terpingkal pingkal sampai berguling guling dikarpet ruang tamunya dengan wajah yang memerah karna tawanya yang kencang, "Hahahahaha! Aduduh! Yang benar saja? Jadi kau sampai harus masuk Bimbingan konseling? Hahahaha! Aduh! Rasanya perutku sangat sakit, haha! Dasar kau bodoh Naruu.." Naruto hanya cemberut melihat Sakura yang tertawa kencang karna mendengar ceritanya soal tadi siang, yang ternyata Kakashi-sensei melaporkannya dan Sasuke karna melakukan hal yang (sangat) memalukan. Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya dengan raut muka yang sangat merah karna menahan malu yang amat sangat, dan yang diakhiri Kakashi-sensei dan guru BK itu tertawa kencang sampai memukul meja diruang itu karna mendengar penjelasan mereka. dan diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang memberinya pukulan diperut dengan muka yang memerah antara malu dan kesal kepada perbuatan Naruto yang terbilang anti mainsteam itu.

Naruto menyejukkan wajahnya memandang Sakura yang masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pingkal sampai tak sengaja kejedot meja ruang tamu, "huh! Ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Namanya orang kepepet mau minta maaf! Jadinya seperti itu deh.." Ucap Naruto jujur, lalu menyendenkan badannya dan mulai melihat siaran TV yang dianggapnya seru, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu dan menyesal telah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada gadis pink didepannya itu.

Sakura mengelap air mata yang ada dipinggir kelopak matanya karna keasikan tertawa, "haha! Memang apa yang telah kau perbuat sehingga Sasuke sangat marah kepadamu, eh?" Sakura mengambil Snack jagung dan memakannya perlahan, sedikit ingin kembali tertawa karna membayangkan hal yang tadi Naruto ceritakan.

"eh? Itu ya.. Hm, Ra-ha-sia, Lagian anak cewe tau apa sih tentang urusan anak cowo, jadi mending kamu ngga usah tau. " ujar Naruto yang membuat Sakura cemberut dan mencubit keras pinggang Naruto, Naruto meringis merasakan itu, tapi ia tetap diam jika Sakura kembali menanyakan hal itu, karna ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian yang sangat bodoh itu lagi.

"Hei Sakura hentikan! Lihat ada panda!"

Emerald Sakura menoleh dengan cepat karna kegirangan, "mana panda?"

Cup..

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya, "ini dia..! Panda merah muda kesayanganku yang paling manis dan imut." Naruto memeluk lama Sakura dari samping, membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah malu dan juga kesal.

"Naruto sesak lepaskan aku.."

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, lalu mulai bercanda tawa dengan Sakura, saling melemparkan hinaan, cubitan, dan juga klitikan, jangan lupa saling melemparkan rasa hangat pada perasaan mereka berdua. untuk beberapa saat mereka terus seperti itu sebelum rasa kantuk mulai memenuhi inderanya.

—Sakura mulai menyelimuti tubuh besar Naruto yang sedang tertidur disofa, ia merapikan anak rambut pajang Naruto yang menghalangi wajahnya yang sangat damai saat tertidur, "kau sangat tampan jika Seperti ini Naruto.." Sakura memandang pemuda pirang itu lama, jari lentiknya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

Sakura tersentak karna tangan besar Naruto memegang erat tangannya, "jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Tatapan Sakura meredup, bahkan saat tertidur Naruto mengigau tentangnya. Pasti ia tengah bermimpi jika Sakura akan meninggalkannya..

"Naruto.. Apakah aku salah mengenalmu dengan identitas ku yang seperti ini? Apakah aku bersalah tak bisa berjanji kepadamu?" Sakura menghela nafas wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur, mengecup lama kening itu, "maafkan aku Naruto.. Maaf.."

"Naruto.. Apakah jika aku pergi nanti kau akan terus mengingatkan?" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus surai pirang lembut itu, "—apakah kau akan membenciku jika aku yang tiba tiba datang di kehidupanmu dan pergi meninggalkan mu begitu saja?" sekarang senyum Sakura sudah terganti dengan senyum pahit, ia menatap langit langit ruang tamunya mencoba menghentikan air mata yang rasanya ingin segera keluar dikelopak matanya.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan besar itu, membuatnya ikut terlelap dengan posisi terduduk dan juga dengan kepala merah mudanya yang berada didada bidang Naruto.

•

•

• **oOo•**

* * *

Satu Minggu telah terlewati dengan sangat cepat, dan Minggu pagi cerah ini Naruto ingin mengajak Sakura kesuatu tempat yang sejak kecil adalah tempat favoritnya. Pagi pagi sekali ia membangunkan Sakura yang masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya itu,

—Sakura mengucek matanya yang masih lengket ingin di pejamkan kembali, "Naruto.. Kita ingin kemana sih? Kau tau kan ini hari Minggu, lagi pula ini masih jam lima Naru.. Masih pagi banget!" Sakura ingin membalikan badan dan kembali kekamarnya, tapi dicegat oleh tangan yang menggenggam lengannya lembut, Sakura menoleh.

"kita ingin sesuatu tempat Sakura.. Ayo naik kebelakang sepeda." Sakura naik ke boncengan sepeda yang seperti Naruto perintahkan, lalu Naruto mulai menjalankan sepedanya, melewati perumahan dikawasan elite tersebut.

Mereka melewati rumah yang sempat ditinggali tersebut, Naruto melirik kearah Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, "ah iya Sakura.. Kemarin aku sudah tak melihat Sasori lagi, kemana dia?" kakinya terus bergerak untuk melajukan kecepatan sepeda.

"entahlah.. Mungkin saja dia telah kembali, kan dia sempat bilang bahwa dia hanya sementara disini." Sakura tau bahwa Sasori telah pergi duluan, dan setelah ini ia akan menyusul, tatapannya meredup lalu kembali seperti semula, 'yosh Sakura! Kau tak boleh sedih.. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar, semua akan baik baik saja.' Batin Sakura, ia menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan gumpalan awan..

—Mereka mengelilingi beberapa jalan di Konoha, dan mampir sebentar ditaman untuk membeli cemilan dan juga minuman, lalu kembali menaiki sepeda dan lanjut menuju tempat selanjutnya. Sakura yang berada dibelakang Naruto tersenyum melihat raut wajah pemuda pirang itu sangat bahagia, Sakura menggenggam erat balon berwarna merah dan orange yang tadi Naruto beli untuknya, tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan dipanggang Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang merasakan itu tersenyum penuh arti..

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Naruto menaruh sepedanya disebuah Padang luas yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau yang segar dan terlihat belum tercemari oleh sekitar, Sakura memandang Naruto kagum, "Naruto.. Tempat ini indah sekali, wahhh..!" Sakura terpanah oleh pemandangan disini, bunga bunga hias yang hampir bermekaran disisi sisi pohon.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura, sapphire nya memandang Emerald didepannya dengan teduh, mengajaknya berlari lari disekitar sini. Merasakan kenikmatan dihari Minggu menjelang sore ini, mereka berdua tertawa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.. Saling melepas tawa yang tulus dan terdengar sangat bahagia.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau, tawanya kembali terdengar merdu, tangannya menggapai gapai langit didepannya, "wah.. Lihat Naruto! Padahal aku sama sekali tak memakai sayapku! Tapi aku merasa tengah terbang sekarang.." Sakura memandang langit biru yang terbentang sangat luas didepannya, senyumnya semakin lebar melihat pemandangan itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura sangat senang tersenyum lembut, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah gadis musim semi itu, "tentu saja.. Aku benar bukan? Tempat ini sangat indah dan kau tak akan pernah kecewa telah melihat tempat ini.." ujar Naruto membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Sakura tertawa geli mendengar itu. Tiba tiba ada sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"jadi.. Bagaimana jika kita terbang dilangit beneran? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan?"

Dengan gerakan tiba tiba Sakura mengeluarkan sayap besar di punggungnya, memegang tangan Naruto dan membawanya perlahan keangkasa yang luas.

Iris langit Naruto terpesona oleh pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas sini, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sakura, "indah bukan.." Sakura menatap Naruto lembut.

"bahkan sangat indah Sakura.. " Naruto membalas tatap Sakura, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lembut pipi didepannya itu.. "tapi tentu kau jauh lebih indah dari itu semua." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis, tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.. Sakura tersentak kaget, "Naruto.. Jika aku meninggalkan mu apakah kau akan membenciku?" perlahan badan Sakura sedikit memudar dan bercahaya, Sakura menurunkan dirinya dan juga Naruto kembali ketempat semula.

"apa yang kau katakan? Dan ke–kenapa dengan tubuhmu itu Sakura..?" Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura kali ini, ia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

Tatapan Sakura mulai melemah, kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya bercakap dengan Sasori.

" _sakura.. Jika besok kau tak cepat cepat kembali bersamaku.. Tubuh mu akan memudar dan kau akan sendiri nya kembali kepada duniamu yang lama." Ucap Sasori kepada adiknya itu._

" _apa maksudmu?"_

" _maksudku.. Kau akan menghilang dengan sendirinya didunia manusia ini.."_

Kata kata itu kembali berputar putar diotaknya,

—Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya setelah sesuatu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sakura kau dengar aku? Katakan sesuatu.." Naruto mendekapnya erat dengan suara yang rendah, cahaya ditubuh sakura perlahan mulai menyelimuti keseluruhannya.

"Naruto maafkan aku.. Waktunya aku pergi." Ucap lemah Sakura, ia membalas memeluk pemuda didepannya sekuat tenaga yang ia punya sekarang.

Naruto melepas dekapannya, memandang Sakura kaget, "a–apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bohong kan? Kau takkan meninggalkan ku bukan Sakuraa?" Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sakura yang bercahaya.

Wajah Sakura didekatkan dengan Naruto, "waktunya aku pergi Naruto.. Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu." Mencium lama bibir pemuda pirang itu, sebelum dirinya benar benar hilang dari dunia ini.

Beribu kupu kupu tengah terbang dan keluar setelah Sakura menjadi cahaya putih yang sangat terang, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah termenung dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, pemuda itu mengelap air matanya sedikit, memandang kupu kupu yang sedang berterbangan dilangit dengan indahnya, "aku juga mencintaimu Sakura.. Lebih dari kau mencintaiku.." Naruto memandang langit itu dengan irisnya yang redup, "semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali! Terimakasih kau telah hadir dikehidupanku walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi aku menyukai dan tak menyesal akan hal itu.. Aishiteru Haruno Sakura." lanjutnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

• **oOo•**

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **The End**

 **A/N : akhirnyaaa... Sudah tamat.. Sekarang sudah tersampaikan semua bukan minna? Huft.. Rasanya saat Thor bikin cerita ini sambil denger musik jadi campur aduk mulai dri galau, sedih, seneng, baper.. Hehehe.. Tunggu dulu.. Jangan di out dan tutup fic ini, masih ada kejutan..**

* * *

• **oOo•**

 **Omake..**

Naruto tertunduk lesu dibangkunya, dua tahun telah terlewati tanpa adanya Sakura, tapi Naruto masih mensyukuri karna ia masih memiliki teman teman yang menyemangatinya.

Dari arah depan Kakashi-sensei telah datang dan berucap ceria pada anak anak.

Sasuke melihat kaget pemandangan didepannya, menyenggol nyenggol Naruto dengan sikutnya untuk melihat sesuatu didepannya. Tapi Naruto diam saja masih asik bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"—Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu! Salam kenal minna.." Naruto terbelalak kaget, memandang cepat kearah depan. Melihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda sepinggang mengenakan seragam SMA dan sedang tersenyum kearahnya..

"Tadaima Naruto-kun. Aku kembali.. "

• **oOo•**


End file.
